


Fire in the heart

by makinomizuki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: ...Claro que se verían, Hale lo sabe. Y es que al final para poder salvar a Díaz en aquel caótico desorden, no había tenido más opción que morderle. En cuanto comenzaron el camino de regreso al departamento donde se están quedando, el lobo le platicó a su amante lo sucedido...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Fire in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a mi amiga Felina que la encuentran en wattpad y que no le gusta lidiar con el ingles asi que me dio permiso de sibirlo aqui ;)
> 
> Aqui un mensaje de ella:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> He trabajo en este crossover en los últimos días, porque con mi amiga Maki no pudimos evitar imaginar lo que sería mezclar ambos mundos en uno solo ;3  
> Ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que me imaginaba, pero espero que guste a quienes le den la oportunidad y se pasen por la historia. 
> 
> Créditos de la imagen. A mi amiga @Maki

FIRE IN THE HEART  
~*~

Tras tres años de relación y que el más joven de la pareja finalmente cumpliera los años justos para ser considerado adulto en toda regla, su petición de regalo fue unas vacaciones. En Los Ángeles. Lo suficientemente lejos de su pequeña ciudad como para sentirse en otro mundo. Lo más literalmente posible. Aunque ni siquiera traspasara las fronteras del estado, otra ciudad era otra ciudad, y un mundo de posibilidades. 

― Entonces, ¿no hay una manada registrada en LA? 

― No hay una manada que yo sepa vive en LA, Stiles. 

― ¿Así que puede haberla? ― Preguntó. Más con un tono acusatorio o algo parecido, porque definitivamente le estaba lanzando una de esas fastidiosas miradas que alteraba la poca paciencia que su novio solía tener. ― ¿Qué? Solo, ya sabes, quiero ser precavido, y de todas formas la intención de haber indagado sobre las manadas a lo largo y ancho del país fue que quería ir a una ciudad donde, preferentemente, no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por nuestra seguridad. 

― Estoy contigo, qué te preocupa. ― Gruñó el lobo, mostrando los colmillos y todo, como para darle énfasis a sus palabras. 

― Vamos, Derek, ¿en serio? Ya sé que eres el hombre lobo más hombre lobo del mundo, y que recuperaste tu calidad de alfa aquella noche cuando creíste que, bueno, ya sabes. 

― Casi mueres, Stiles. ― Dijo, dejando claro que él no estaba dispuesto a minimizar aquello ni hacerlo pasar por algo que no puede ser nombrado. 

― Sí, ya sé que detestas que no lo mencione. Es solo que a mí no me gusta, me cuesta un montón mencionar la palabra porque, a pesar de que fue el detonante para que ambos fuéramos honestos con nuestros sentimientos y que, como dije, te permitió recuperar el poder de un alfa incluso más fuerte que Scott, pues no puedo decirlo y ya. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Ya hasta me olvidé. 

El lobo finalmente se permitió una sonrisa, acomodando la última maleta en el auto para luego dar media vuelta y atraer a su hiperactivo novio en un abrazo sutil y reconfortante. 

― Vamos a pasarla bien en LA, Stiles. Solo relájate. ― Finalizó, besando sus labios apenas suavemente. Dejándole con ganas, visto el quedo gemido que lanzó y la forma en que se aferró a sus hombros, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. ― ¿Qué? 

― No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Hace días que apenas si me besas. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Huelo mal? ¿Es por la luna llena próxima? No espera, esa es una pregunta tonta, llevamos tres años de lunas llenas puntuales y no te habías comportado así, por lo que… 

Su verborrea fue aplacada en un parpadeo por los labios del lobo, que le besaron entonces con más confianza. Con esa confianza propia de los besos a los que el castaño estaba más acostumbrado, porque no va a negarlo, le gusta cuando se impone un poco y hay mucho de lengua, saliva y mordiditas. Mucha de esa pasión lobuna que hace temblar sus piernas y asienta un calorcito increíble en la boca de su estómago. 

― La verdad es que solo hiciste preguntas tontas, Stiles. Quería esperar a que te dieras cuenta tú solo, pero visto que no lo estás haciendo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Y creo que mejor ahora, porque si lo hacemos de camino puede que provoquemos un accidente. 

Así, con el mudo acuerdo, la pareja regresó al piso donde tenían el considerado hogar compartido. Y no, no es el mismo edificio en el que otrora se reuniera la manada cuando Derek asumió el rol de alfa y que más pronto que tarde terminó heredando a Scott. No, este era un piso diferente, más cerca a la casa Stilinski porque, ¿en qué mundo Stiles dejaría a su padre solo y a su suerte? Obviamente, no en éste. Como fuera, han entrado, se han acercado una cerveza y sentado uno frente al otro en el comedor, el más joven tamborileaba los dedos de la diestra sobre la tabula rasa, mientras las uñas de su mano izquierda estaban siendo atrapadas por los dientes, mordisqueando con evidente nerviosismo. 

― Suficiente, Stiles. Necesitas tranquilizarte. ― Comenzó, sujetando ambas manos de su novio, dándole un ligero apretón y luego instándole a chocar sus latas de cerveza antes de dar cada uno un considerable trago. 

― Sabes que el silencio y la paciencia no es lo mío, Derek. Así que suéltalo de una jodida vez. 

― Ok, escucha entonces. E intenta no interrumpirme cada dos por tres. 

― Derek. 

― Sí, sí. Hace cosa de un par de meses me di cuenta de que tu ritmo cardíaco estaba alterado, al principio incluso pensé que pudieras tener algún mal congénito, pero tras observarte unos cuantos días me percaté de que no era ningún padecimiento cardíaco del que tuviera que preocuparme. Además, habías comenzado a exudar un aroma ligeramente diferente, todavía el tuyo, pero con una variación más, dulce. Así que presté atención a tu dieta, la cosa tampoco iba por ahí. Otros cambios aparecieron, dejaste de tomar toda la medicación para tu hiperactividad y aún así no perdiste los estribos del todo; también han mejorado tus reflejos y comenzaste a desarrollar un poco más de musculatura. 

― ¿Estás tratando de insinuar que me estoy convirtiendo en hombre lobo? 

― Stiles, te pedí no interrumpir. 

― Es tu culpa, lo has insinuado. 

― Ok. No, no te estás transformando en hombre lobo. No hasta donde pude indagar, y es algo en lo que Deaton estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Sin embargo, algo te estaba sucediendo y necesitaba saber qué. 

― Y le pediste ayuda a Deaton. 

― Así es. Y él contactó con otros conocedores hasta que se generó la teoría más acertada. Sí estás cambiando, por influencia de las reminiscencias del Nemeton. De lo sucedido con el nogitsune, y, sobre todo, por mí. 

― ¿Por ti? Derek, no me has mordido, ni herido de ninguna manera. Y mira que a veces cuando estamos en ello te pones en modo salvaje…

― No se trata de la mordida. ― Le interrumpió, sonriendo con un poco de diversión, no había duda de que era el complemento para él, y que a pesar de esa personalidad hiperactiva suya que pocos llegaban a comprender, él adoraba justo esa característica de él. ― Se trata de ser pareja. Soy un alfa evolucionado, en más de una forma. Y hemos compartido demasiado, Stiles. En la intimidad, por ejemplo. Nosotros siempre hemos tenido sexo sin usar preservativos; así que mi esencia permanece dentro de ti cada vez. 

― Y lo más que ha pasado es dolor de estómago y ocasionalmente soltura. 

El lobo sonrió, honestamente sorprendido de que las frases de su novio sean más bien cortas. Pero puede notarlo en su mirada, se está conteniendo solo porque todavía espera que le diga qué pasa con él. 

― Es verdad, pero también que tan sencillo como suena, nuestros fluidos corporales se han fusionado a un nivel que podrías considerar celular. 

― ¿Quieres decir que corre por mis venas? 

― Algo así. Sí, esa sería la forma más acertada de decirlo. 

― ¿Y por eso los cambios que mencionaste? 

― Eso. Y que por ende te estés convirtiendo en algo así como la hembra alfa. Mi pareja, mi contraparte, mi complemento. 

― ¿Hembra alfa? ¿A pesar de ser un hombre?

― Es solo una forma de nombrarlo. Lo que debe quedarte claro es que eres mi pareja. Mi única pareja, Stiles. 

― Estoy segurísimo de que esto debe ser considerado lo más romántico que me has dicho desde que comenzamos a salir, pero por alguna razón suena un poco increíble y siento mis neuronas aturdidas. Como sea, ¿es eso algo bueno, o algo malo? Quiero decir, ¿necesitamos preocuparnos por nuestras vacaciones?

― No. Pero debes saber que si en LA, por casualidad, hay alguna manada, tu olor que es completamente nuevo para otros lobos fuera de Beacon Hills, les hará reconocerte como mi hembra alfa, ¿entiendes? 

― Cool. Creo que es genial. 

― No tanto. Si se sienten amenazados, serás un blanco. 

― ¿Por ser tu pareja?

― Es territorialidad lobuna, Stiles. Lo sabes, has leído bastante sobre el auténtico comportamiento social de las manadas para saber de lo que estoy hablando. 

― Vale, ¿entonces qué?

― Si sientes algo raro, y no estoy a tu lado, me llamas de inmediato, y buscas algún sitio público. Los lobos no suelen atacar en sitios públicos para evitar exponerse. 

― Ok, lo haré. Lo prometo. ¿Algo más? 

― No, solo eso. 

― Entonces, los cambios solo apuntan a que me estoy convirtiendo en tu pareja en un sentido sobrenatural ¿verdad? Es decir, cosas de hombres lobo ¿cierto? 

― Sí. 

Por supuesto, Hale evitó mencionar algunos otros detalles de la charla con Deaton. Como las implicaciones que habría si él se viera en la necesidad de morderle. Peor aún, si otro lobo lo hiciera. Porque entonces reclamarle como su hembra alfa sería mucho más complicado. 

Stilinski achicó la mirada, presiente que hay algo más que no le está diciendo, pero decide confiar en su novio y dejarle estar, ya le agradece más que suficiente por hablar con él de esa manera, ser fluido, hablar a su puro estilo, largo y tendido, sin preocuparse por contar las palabras como otrora parecía que hacía. No es como si ellos se guardasen secretos ahora, aunque lo hicieron al principio, ambos temerosos de hacer algo que rompiese la poca credibilidad que el resto del mundo parecía tener en la relación a que se habían aventurado. Les tomó poco más de un año deshacerse de las expectativas ajenas y generar las propias, pero desde entonces los secretos eran mínimos, e indispensables ambos lo saben, con la confianza bien instalada para sobrellevar cualquier revés que pudiera aparecérseles por causa de ellos. 

…

Ellos llevaban poco siendo novios, y todavía era motivo para algunas bromas de parte de sus compañeros en la 118, el capitán incluso. Pero ni Buckley ni Díaz se lo tomaban jamás a mal, llegaba a ser divertido como las bromas de sus compañeros mutaban en razones para abrazarse, tomarse la mano e incluso besarse delante de ellos, obteniendo quejas y que todos les dejaran en paz. 

De esa manera, el turno estaba marchando como cualquier otro. Acababan de volver de una llamada que les tomó tres horas atender, un incendio y algunos heridos, con suerte ninguna pérdida ciudadana, ni compañeros de unidad. 

― El departamento a lado de nosotros será ocupado esta tarde por unas semanas. ― Díaz le dijo a Buckely mientras limpiaban sus equipos. ― El administrador del edificio me lo ha dicho, por si no son buenos vecinos. 

― ¿Solo unas semanas? 

― Al parecer turistas de vacaciones. 

― Bueno, probablemente solo terminen durmiendo ahí. Y ni sabía que estaban rentando ese departamento. 

― A veces me preocupa lo desinteresado que eres para esas cosas, Buck. 

― Oh, cállate, no me sentó bien actuar como paranoico después de lo que pasó a Maddie, así que decidí dejarte eso a ti, que por alguna razón los vecinos y el administrador del edificio siempre terminan contándote todo. 

El moreno sonrió divertido, los celos de su novio resultaban tentadoramente adorables y le encantaba meterse con él por eso. Era más alto, y en cuanto a musculatura estaba perfectamente tan bien trabajado como él, así que era lindo de una forma varonil. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las que había caído en el amor por él, incluso si él no se había planteado nunca la posibilidad de salir con un hombre, Buck siempre ha sido en todo especial. 

― ¿En qué estás pensando? 

― En ti. 

Buck sonrió con las orejas coloradas, incapaz de añadir nada. Le gusta. Le hace sentir sumamente especial cuando el moreno habla con absoluta confianza y honestidad, incluso si eso solo consigue avergonzarle. 

A veces Buck sentía que estaba soñando, porque encontraba demasiado bueno para ser verdad que Díaz le hubiera aceptado. Sí, ha sido él quien se ha confesado, apenas un par de meses atrás, después de un largo año enamorado de su compañero y amigo. En realidad, tuvo el valor cuando se dio cuenta de que había una mujer ganándose la confianza y el corazón de Díaz, una mujer que Buck encontraba dudosamente perfecta para él. Probablemente eran solo celos y desesperación, de todas formas ella no le caía bien, y no le gustaba ni un poquito para su amigo. 

Así que lo hizo, así sin más, justo en la puerta de la estación. 

― Soy mejor partido, Eddie. Dame una oportunidad y lo demostraré. ¡Me gustas!

Buckley siempre gemía en pensamientos cuando recordaba su grandiosa confesión. Y no recordaba con claridad como aquel vergonzoso encuentro realmente se había convertido en una cita en el bar de siempre y terminaron la noche besándose por primera vez. 

― Solo porque eres tú, Buck.

Le había susurrado con tono cariñoso, sonriendo como solo Díaz sabía hacer. Como si todo en el mundo estuviera justo donde debía. Como si comenzar esa relación fuese lo más natural y no tuviera ninguna confusión. 

El rubio no sabe de dónde saca toda esa actitud positiva, y la verdad no cree necesario preguntar. No cuando él ha ganado y es a quien ha aceptado como pareja. La mujer en cuestión había aparecido una sola vez al día siguiente, y se había marchado con ojos furiosos después de haberle propinado una bofetada que dejó marcada la mejilla del moreno. 

Aquel pasaje fue dejado en el olvido rápidamente, nadie quería darle más importancia al asunto. Además, era mil veces más divertido para sus compañeros tomarlos como blanco para todas esas bromas que les hacían. Siempre con el debido respeto. 

― ¿También estás pensando en mí? ― La pregunta le llega de pronto, cuando vuelve la mirada se encuentra con la sonrisa de su novio, y un brillo en sus ojos brunos que le hace temblar el corazón. 

― Sí. ― Atina a decir, sonriendo en correspondencia, aunque con notoria vergüenza. Emoción que el moreno no parece conocer, porque siempre es el que actúa cool y poco o nada se sonroja. 

― Vamos, nos esperan para cenar. 

…

Cuando la pareja de bomberos retornó al departamento compartido, tuvieron oportunidad de toparse con los turistas vecinos que Díaz mencionara antes. 

― Me llamo Stiles, y él es Derek. 

Stilinski se presentó sin más, todo sonrisas y lleno de curiosidad. Como él suele ser. El lobo se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, estrechando la mano de cada uno cuando correspondieron al presentarse. 

― Eddie, bienvenidos. 

― Buck, cualquier cosa, con gusto pueden preguntar. 

― ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Porque la verdad es que sí tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué lugar recomiendan para pasar la noche? 

Los bomberos intercambiaron una mirada, sonrieron y de inmediato comenzaron a proponer sus propios sitios favoritos. 

Parecieron tener buena comunicación desde el principio.   
Excepto que Derek estaba poco participativo, y muy serio. De esa forma en la que su novio sabe que algo no le agrada. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con nuestros vecinos? ― Le preguntó ni bien entraron en lo que sería su departamento mientras estuvieran ahí. 

Arrendado por conexiones de Peter, en realidad. Lo cual no le había hecho precisamente gracia a Derek pero, visto que eso significaba quitarle tensión a su novio, lo aceptó de buena gana, o lo que es lo mismo, con un gruñido y sin palabras de por medio. Su tío ya estaba acostumbrado y no se lo tomaba personal. 

― No exactamente. 

― Derek. ― Apremió. Pero su novio todavía guardó silencio. ― Vamos, no puedes darme ese tipo de respuesta y esperar que me quede satisfecho. ¿Qué pasa? Dime. 

― Había un olor en uno de ellos. 

― ¿De hombre lobo? 

― No estoy seguro. ¿Puedes investigarlos? 

― ¿Quieres que investigue de buenas a primeras a nuestros vecinos, en su propio territorio? ― La respuesta que recibió fue un rostro serio y una mirada severa. Revoleó los ojos y lanzó un bufido mientras buscaba su portátil entre las maletas. ― Bien, bien, voy a hacerlo, pero me tomará un tiempo, ¿pides comida? 

― Saldré a buscar. No salgas, Stiles. 

― Sí, sí. Adiós a mis preciadas vacaciones. ― Renegó. 

Aunque en el fondo le encantaba, no por nada su meta ha sido ingresar al FBI, ser parte de sus gloriosos agentes entrenados para investigar, pero también para la acción. Probablemente era esa combinación de inteligencia y peligro lo que tanto le seducía del buró. 

Hale en realidad salió a más que comprar comida para su novio. Salió para hacer su investigación de campo. El olor que percibiera de uno de sus vecinos era demasiado ligero, como un mero rastro a punto de desaparecer. Pero está seguro de que pertenece a un ser sobrenatural como él, no sabe si un hombre lobo o algo más. De todas formas venía del moreno, y por la concentración en que lo percibió, debió obtener ese olor después del sexo. Sin embargo, no pertenecía de ninguna manera a su compañero, de quien tenía el principal aroma impregnado en la piel, lo que le hizo saber de inmediato que eran pareja. Una aparentemente muy feliz, pero que no quitaba el hecho de que probablemente apenas habían comenzado a salir, visto el rastro antes detectado. Y que no percibió sentimientos desleales de parte de ninguno de ellos. 

Salió a las calles tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de vida sobrenatural, pero tras varias horas recorriendo varios kilómetros a la redonda, no tuvo éxito alguno. Así que volvió al departamento, con algo de comida y para encontrarse a un muy malhumorado novio. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a preparar todo desde cero? 

― Hice mi propia investigación. 

― Podrías haber compartido ese detalle conmigo, Derek. 

― Sabías que lo haría. 

― Sí, pero todavía me sentiría mejor si me lo dijeras. Estamos en territorio desconocido, no me gusta la idea de que te largues por ahí sin yo saber a dónde. 

― Estabas preocupado. ― Aseveró, sosteniendo la mirada de esos ojos castaños que en ese momento realmente le miraban enfadados. 

― Obviamente. ― Gimió, consciente de que era algo paranoico, pero no le importaba. Están en ciudad ajena, sin saber nada sobre posible manada de hombres lobo, o quizá incluso otras criaturas. 

― Lo tengo, te diré la próxima vez. ¿Qué averiguaste sobre los vecinos? 

― Ciudadanos y bomberos ejemplares. Más limpios de lo que me imaginé. ¿Averiguaste algo?

― Nada, pero mi instinto me dice que mantenga la guardia en alto. 

― ¿Crees que se trate de alguna manada? 

― No estoy seguro. Ven, come. 

El castaño fue y se sentó en el pequeño comedor, sacando las hamburguesas y papas fritas que su novio había comprado. También había soda, ensalada y hasta una pizza. Sonrió al imaginar lo que su padre daría por esta comida chatarra, poco saludable pero irónicamente deliciosa. 

― ¿Pensando en tu papá? 

― Sí, seguramente que daría lo que fuera por este nutritivo menú. Pensándolo bien, presiento que Scott terminará dejándole comer lo que sea. Y Melissa seguro está de guardia en el hospital, así que papá sacará provecho. 

― Su salud está bien, Stiles. 

― Lo sé. Solo, pensándolo ahora, he sido muy estricto desde siempre. Supongo que no hace daño romper la dieta de vez en cuando. 

Estaban en esa conversación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El lobo olfateó de inmediato el aire, asintiendo hacia su novio para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Sabe ya que se trata de los vecinos. 

― Hey, mh, Eddie y yo saldremos esta noche a un antro, así que nos preguntábamos si les gustaría acompañarnos. 

― ¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! 

― Bien, llamaremos a su puerta a las 9, ¿bien? 

― Perfecto. 

Así de fácil Buck y Stiles han concertado una cita doble. El rubio se despidió todo sonrisas, volviendo al departamento donde su moreno novio le esperaba con los brazos (y las mantas) abiertos. 

― Ni siquiera me preguntaste. 

― ¿Estás enojado? ― El castaño preguntó con tono juguetón, acercándose a su novio y dejándose abrazar por la cintura. 

― No. Pero no me preguntaste. 

― ¿Qué? ¿No te apetece saber más? Podrían llevarnos a quien sea que dejó su aroma en Eddie, y tú podrías encargarte de ello como sea conveniente. 

― Listillo. 

― Obvio, es uno de mis encantos. Y eso te pone, no lo niegues. ― Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido gutural, y una penetrante mirada. ― Faltan algunas horas antes de esa cita doble, ¿no crees que podríamos matar el tiempo revisando la calidad del colchón? 

― Joder, me manipulas tan bien. ― Gruñó, levantándole en vilo antes de permitirse devorar los calientes labios de su novio. 

El castaño sonrió contra su boca, antes de gemir contra ella cuando la lengua de su novio penetró entre sus labios haciéndole perder la cabeza. 

…

El antro elegido por los bomberos estaba en un clima de lujo para todo aquel que disfrutara de la vida nocturna. Al lobo no le hacía particular entusiasmo, pero jamás negaría los deseos de su novio, y Stiles adoraba ese estilo de vida, aunque no lo dijera a menudo. Además, estaban celebrando justamente la mayoría de edad, legal, de su adorable e hiperactivo novio. 

Por eso, tras un par de bebidas que encendieron más los ánimos del castaño, el lobo no dudó en seguirle a la pista de baile y seguir su ejemplo, sacudiendo el cuerpo al ritmo de las pegajosas melodías. Stilinski era un poco desgarbado al principio, pero en cuanto le cogió el ritmo a la música, era un ente de sensualidad pura, por eso Derek no se extrañó de que las miradas comenzaran a caer sobre él, mujeres y hombres atraídos por sus movimientos, cautivados por sus encantos naturales, más allá de su humanidad, las feromonas que estaba liberando como hembra alfa estaban atrayendo demasiado. 

Por tanto, que el instinto macho alfa de Hale saliera a relucir tampoco era su culpa. Ni el aullido ronco y feroz que vibró desde su garganta haciendo eco en el local, resonando en las bocinas y en cada pared como si fuera una advertencia de terreno prohibido que hizo a todos los humanos presentes quedarse con un palmo de narices, incomprensivos ante el sonido evidentemente extraño. E incluso si había algún hombre lobo ahí también agudizarían los sentidos, casi impactados por el aullido de un alfa desconocido para sus oídos. 

Stiles, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y sin ser consciente de las habilidades que parecían continuar despertando en él cada día, se acercó a su amante, sujetándole por los hombros y mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes, de un brillo sumamente intenso en esos momentos, gimoteó para él en un tono que ni él sabría que emitió. Y es que actúa como la hembra alfa que es, comportándose en una sumisión activa cuya voz buscaba tranquilizar a su amante, a su lobo. Aprovecha la cercanía para lamerle los labios con algo parecido a la lascivia, a una seducción no intencionada, natural, propia. Y consigue calmarle lo suficiente para que su voz lobuna se mantenga enterrada en las profundidades de su caja torácica, de su instinto en las venas. Es suficiente para provocarle ese otro lado suyo, el humano, el que no titubea cuando se adueña de su boca con pasión, besándole con entusiasmo mientras pegan sus cuerpos y prácticamente se olvidan del mundo alrededor. 

Más tarde, cuando le ha besado hasta saciar un poco su necesidad de dejarle claro a todos que ese chico le pertenece, sus labios se deslizan por sus mejillas, lamiendo particularmente ahí donde viven sus lunares, viajando hasta el cuello para marcar de la misma manera las seductoras sombras que habitan por ahí. 

― Me vuelves loco, Stiles. ― Gruñó con esa voz ronca tan suya que casi parecía irreal. 

― No más que tú a mí, Derek. 

Más allá, Buckley y Díaz continuaban en la barra, con unas cervezas cada uno, sonriendo divertidos al percatarse de la complicidad descarada de sus nuevos amigos. 

― No irán tan lejos como montárselo ahí, ¿verdad? 

― No, Buck, dudo que sean exhibicionistas.

― ¿No vamos a bailar? 

― Si es lo que quieres, por mí perfecto. 

Buckley asintió, ligeramente incómodo por parecer que solo él tenía aquella intención. De todas formas no le extraña, aunque Díaz no tiene problemas con la homosexualidad, tampoco disfruta mucho de comportarse ante extraños de forma cariñosa con él. Quiso restarle importancia y hacerse a la idea de que era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo el uno es la primer pareja gay del otro. 

Cuando estaban en la pista, algunas chicas se acercaron a ellos con la obvia intención de formar parejas, concluyendo que ellos mismos no lo eran. Díaz sonrió a más de alguna mientras les susurraba que ya estaba acompañado y le dirigía la mirada a Buckley. Gesto que le hacía sentir más cómodo, más confiado, más querido. 

Todo iba bien hasta que Buckley la vio. A la mujer que había estado rondando a Díaz antes de que él decidiera confesarse tan tontamente. Ella, de apariencia latina, con un cuerpo de curvas definidas, piernas largas y busto modesto, silueta enfundada en un vestido de cuero que acentuaba su figura, de labios rojos, ojos oscuros y larga cabellera azabache; sonrió al detectarle entre la muchedumbre, con ese brillo en los ojos que irritaba las entrañas del rubio, sobre todo cuando se acercó sin importarle que él estuviera ahí. Es más, consciente de que le estaba ignorando. 

― Eddie. ― Le llamó, haciendo que su voz sonase por encima de la música del DJ de turno. 

― Lenora. ― Reconociéndola de inmediato, Díaz miró tentativamente a su novio, sabiendo que la presencia de su ex pretendiente no le haría gracia. 

― ¿Divirtiéndote con tus amigos? 

― Estoy con mi novio Buck. 

― Oh. 

― Sí. ― Díaz atrajo a Buckley por la cintura, como si pretendiera enfatizar la intimidad de su relación. 

Lenora sonrió por cortesía, pero en pensamiento se estaba deshaciendo del rubio de la peor forma posible. Enterrando sus colmillos y rasgando con sus garras el frágil cuerpo humano. 

Tenía aquella recreación mental cuando su nariz detectó un aroma peculiar. Y no, no es solamente el olor del lobo que escuchara aullar incluso si todavía se encontraba a más de un kilómetro del local. Es algo más, un olor más seductor que le provocaba y molestaba a partes iguales. 

― Una hembra alfa, ¿aquí? 

Cualquier rumbo que pudiera tomar la situación, fue abrupta y siniestramente interrumpido por un incendio que rápidamente se propagó por el local. Y el caos que vino con él. 

Lo que se vaticinaba como una noche apasionada fue desechada por una emergencia en la que el fuego jugó un papel importante. Hale, incapaz de salvar el pellejo sin hacer algo para proteger a tantos como pudiera, terminó actuando por voluntad propia tras asegurarse de haber sacado a Stiles y mantenerle a salvo fuera del edificio. Para cuando volvió para continuar apoyando, las sirenas del equipo de emergencias estaban taladrándole los oídos ahora que los mantenía al cien bajo su naturaleza lobuna con la intención de escuchar el mínimo murmullo entre las llamas. 

Sabe también que sus vecinos estuvieron actuando en cuanto el incendio comenzó, que habían cooperado para lograr que saliera de ahí tanta gente como fuera posible. Pero ante el pánico y el instinto de supervivencia, las salidas se habían convertido en un caótico cuello de botella que entorpeció la evacuación. Algunos heridos apenas alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado, a otros los retiraron Buckley y Díaz del camino, pero más de alguno probablemente estaría en graves condiciones al salir. 

En medio del fuego y humo, algunos rezagados han perdido el conocimiento, fruto del siniestro mismo, pero también de los efectos psicológicos cuya impresión los arrastró al desmayo. La segunda planta era el peor escenario, cuando Hale trepó hasta ahí llevaba más de alguna quemadura, todas las heridas estaban sanando casi a la misma velocidad en que el fuego generaba nuevas. Sabía que tenía que largarse de ahí cuanto antes, porque para variar, su mente le estaba pasando una mala jugada colando en su pensamiento recuerdos del infierno aquél en que perdió a casi toda su familia. 

― ¡Derek! ¡Derek! 

El lobo gruñó, habiendo reconocido esa voz entre el murmullo de las llamas, con dos personas a cuestas sobre los hombros, Hale buscaba una salida que no expusiera en demasía la salud de las víctimas. 

― ¡Derek! Vamos, suéltales, los llevaremos. 

Hale bajó a las mujeres que llevaba en los hombros, Buckley iba con otros dos bomberos y de inmediato coordinaron el rescate. 

― ¡A dónde vas!

― Aún hay otros ahí. 

― ¡No hay tiempo! 

Hale ignoró las palabras de Buckley, y casi le gruñe enojado cuando se dio cuenta de que le siguió. 

― ¡Sal! ¡Iré yo! 

El lobo ignoró de nuevo al bombero. Él nunca retrocedía, no mientras tuviera vida en el cuerpo. El rubio intentó empujarle hacia la salida, pero se encontró con una muralla de acero. Ese hombre tenía por mucho una fuerza sobrenatural. Y no pudo decir nada mientras le ayudaba a sacar a las últimas víctimas, casi al terminar la encomienda el destino sin embargo les puso una nueva prueba. 

La estructura de la segunda planta estaba por colapsar. Compañeros de Buckley llegaron a tiempo para llevarse a las víctimas, Díaz entre ellos. Cuando Hale percibió el sonido apenas perceptible para su oído hiper desarrollado, giró sobre sus talones tratando de encontrar el origen del agonizante sonido. Díaz y Buckley le siguieron por inercia, seguros de que no regresaría por nada. Encontraron a una mujer debajo de una mesa que por las altas temperaturas se ha calentado haciéndole imposible de tocar sin el equipo adecuado. Hale, por supuesto, no le tomó importancia, la lanzó lejos para darle espacio a los bomberos de sacarla. 

― Derek, por favor, date prisa. ― El lobo escuchó con claridad la voz ansiosa de su novio. 

Sabe que seguramente permanece fuera, detrás del perímetro que los equipos de emergencia han levantado alrededor del edificio. Pero sabe también que como no salga de inmediato, seguramente entrará a buscarle. Y no piensa darle excusa. 

Al final, justo cuando Buckley bajaba al frente con la víctima en la espalda. El piso de la segunda planta colapsó. Buckley salvó el último escalón por nada, pero su novio y Hale habían estado más atrás, evitando poner demasiado peso a las escaleras. 

― ¡Eddie! ¡Derek! ¡Eddie! ― Llamó a voz en cuello, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse presa del pánico. 

Era inevitable, se trata de su novio. Sacó a la mujer y la entregó a los paramédicos con prisa. Cuando intentó regresar, el jefe de la unidad, Bobby, le detuvo. 

― ¡No, no! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Eddie! 

― ¿Derek? Joder Derek, más te vale no morir ahí. Por favor, por favor, Derek. ― Retenido detrás de la cinta restrictiva, Stilinski hablaba con voz tomada, con las lágrimas comenzando a desbordarse de sus ojos. ― ¡Derek! ― Gritó entonces a todo pulmón, rasgándose incluso la garganta. 

Justo entonces le vio. A su siempre maldito héroe personal. Stilinski se las ingenió para pasar la cinta restrictiva y corrió hasta él. 

Hale había salido con Díaz al hombro. Entregó al bombero y luego se dejó atrapar por el avasallador abrazo de su novio. 

― Espera, tenemos que revisarlo. ― Escuchó decir a alguien. Un paramédico que intentaba revisar con urgencia al hombre. 

― Estoy bien. ― Quiso zafarse del chequeo, estrechando inconscientemente el cuerpo de su novio contra sí. 

― Acaba de salir de un edificio en llamas, no está bien señor. 

Claro que a ojos de cualquiera no lo estaría. Con las ropas hechas harapos, quemadas de todas partes dejando su piel al descubierto, manchas de sangre y olor a carne quemada. De por sí ya era todo un milagro que estuviera vivo, que hubiera estado ahí dentro ayudando a sacar a las víctimas, sin equipo de protección personal ni aparente entrenamiento. Lo primero que ha contemplado el Jefe Bobby es que sea algún personaje militar, o algo parecido. En más, tenía las mismas inquietudes que su paramédico Chimmey. 

― Dijo que está bien. ― Rumió el castaño. Mirando de mala manera al paramédico. Actuando sobreprotector de una forma en que nunca antes había hecho. 

Hale percibió entonces un nuevo cambio en el olor de su novio. También le sintió tensarse, de la misma forma en que un lobo lo haría ante la amenaza inminente. Comprendió de inmediato que tenían que marcharse. 

― Iré al hospital por mi cuenta, señor. 

― Pero…

― Vamos. ― Hale tiró de Stilinski, esperando no tener que lidiar con los policías si es que no se convencían de dejarle marchar por su cuenta. 

Con suerte no tuvieron problema alguno, probablemente porque escuchó a Buckley y Díaz hablar en su nombre y asegurar que ellos los verían después para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. 

Claro que se verían, Hale lo sabe. Y es que al final para poder salvar a Díaz en aquel caótico desorden, no había tenido más opción que morderle. En cuanto comenzaron el camino de regreso al departamento donde se están quedando, el lobo le platicó a su amante lo sucedido. 

― Habrá que hablarle de ti entonces, Derek. 

― Sí. 

― ¿Estará bien? Es decir, solo estábamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera insistido en esto. Joder, comenzarán a investigarte, tenemos que volver a Beacon Hills. 

― Stiles, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Y sobre todo, no ha sido culpa tuya. 

― ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? ¡Podías haber muerto ahí! 

― Un incendio como ese no va a matarme. 

― Derek. 

― Estoy bien. Sé que perdí a casi toda mi familia por el fuego, pero no significa que otro va a separarme de ti, Stiles, eso nunca. ― Acotó con tal seriedad, que el castaño no luchó contra el calor en su pecho haciéndole sentir tocado por el cariño que claramente le están profesando. 

― Tomemos una ducha al llegar, ¿seguro que estás bien? 

― Estoy bien, te lo prometo Stiles. 

El castaño asintió, no dudaría de su amante cuando le queda claro que no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo la relación. 

Ni bien arribaron al departamento, Hale se deshizo de las maltrechas ropas, internándose directamente en la ducha. En tanto, Stilinski sacó un cambio limpio que dejó sobre la cama, luego se deshizo de su propia ropa y entró con su novio al baño. Los hilos de agua fresca que caían sobre el musculoso cuerpo de su amante, acariciando la bronceada piel con un gusto que se le antojó tentador y digno de emular, llevando sus manos a la ancha espalda comenzó a pasear la esponja que había cubierto con gel de baño previamente, centrando inconscientemente la mirada en el tatuaje entre los omóplatos. 

― Algunas quemaduras aun no sanan, Derek. 

― Pero lo están haciendo, no te preocupes. 

― Saliste prácticamente desnudo de ahí, ahora que lo recuerdo me siento un poco celoso. Había mucha gente grabando con sus celulares, ¿qué haremos? 

Hale agachó la cabeza, esos videos seguramente ya estaban circulando en la web en distintas redes sociales, canales de noticias y mucho más. Honestamente, está jodido, iba a ser difícil enfrentar eso. 

― Derek. 

― No lo sé, Stiles. Esta vez la jodí, es verdad. 

― Lo enfrentaremos, pensaremos en algo, ven aquí. ― Susurró, queriendo darle una seguridad que probablemente no podría cumplir a cabalidad. 

Cuando Hale dio media vuelta, él no dudó en abrazarle rodeando la cintura y buscar sus labios. Besarse bajo el chorro de agua era tranquilizador y necesario. 

… 

Tras controlar el incendio, el equipo de emergencias de la 118 regresó a la estación, Díaz y Buckley incluidos, ya que a pesar de no haberse tratado de su guardia se habían unido a la llamada en cuanto sus amigos llegaron. Por eso habían conseguido ayudarle a

― ¿Dónde te golpeaste, Eddie? Esta herida es extraña. ― Hen fue la primera en preguntar, en tanto colocaba apropiadamente el vendaje alrededor de la herida tratada en el antebrazo de su amigo. 

― No lo sé, y da lo mismo, no duele. 

― Querrás decir que no duele mucho por la cantidad de medicina que te administramos. ― Secundó Chimmey, que terminaba de suministrar de nuevo la ambulancia. 

― ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos descansar, chicos? ― Buckley les miró, acercándose a su novio con la intención de llevarle a casa esa noche. ― Nos veremos mañana y hablaremos sobre su estado, ¿bien? 

― Bien, pero ya saben, si algo no va como debiera. 

― Sí, Hen. Iremos de inmediato al hospital. 

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en ningún lado aparecían imágenes de Hale, la pareja recibió la respuesta de parte de sus nuevos amigos. 

― Nuestro capitán, Bobby, está casado con una sargento del departamento de policía. Ella se encargó de todo cuando nosotros hablamos con el capitán y le pedimos este favor. Lo que hiciste ahí dentro, Derek, no es algo que un ser humano común y corriente pueda hacer. Así que pensamos que tal vez tienes algún secreto que quieres guardar y que no habrías expuesto de no ser por las circunstancias.

Buckley explicó de corrido, mirando alternadamente a Hale y a Stilinski. En cambio, Díaz se mantenía al margen, sintiéndose algo irritado e incómodo. 

― Gracias. Ha sido de muchísima ayuda, Buck. ― Aseguró el castaño, suspirando con alivio. Un problema menos. 

Ya de por sí no había conseguido dormir mucho esa noche, después de una merecida sesión de sexo en la ducha, se había sentado frente a su portátil buscando noticias del incendio, y aunque las encontró y se mencionaba a un héroe ciudadano, no había una sola imagen ni video que mostrara a su lobo amante. 

― Lo sería también si nos explicaras sobre lo que realmente pasó allá anoche. Y tal vez entienda por qué donde debería haber una herida aún, ya no hay nada. O por qué me he sentido especialmente iracundo con casi todo desde anoche. 

― Eso es porque te estás convirtiendo en hombre lobo y esta noche es luna llena. ― Respondió el pelinegro, con esa simpleza tan suya. 

Díaz se le quedó mirando fijamente, Buckley parpadeó sin dar crédito, mientras Stiles revoleaba los ojos y les indicaba tomar sitio porque la explicación era un poco más larga y un poquito complicada. 

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos para todos. Los bomberos no podían asimilar tanta información como si les hablaran del clima cuando claramente todo eso era más de las películas que ellos también se vieron a menudo con los amigos. 

― ¿Es algo así como los licántropos al estilo inframundo? 

― No, Buck. Pero sería más cool la verdad, la idea de esas intimidantes bestias… 

― Stiles. 

― Sí, ya sé. Le da celos que me fascinen esas bestias… 

― Stiles. 

― Que sí, me guardo mis comentarios. Cielos, lobo celoso, posesivo e intolerante. ― Farfulló, recibiendo a cambio un gutural gruñido de su amante. ― Entonces, la cosa es más como conservar tu apariencia humana en su mayoría, con colmillos, garras, súper fuerza y sentidos hiper desarrollados. Y esta noche preferible encerrarte en un sitio seguro, tu departamento no es una opción. ― Añadió, señalando con la mirada a Díaz. ― La transformación es peligrosa la primera vez, sobre todo en luna llena. A partir de ahí todo será como aprender a controlarlo, para eso tendrás a mi Derek, es experto en el área. ― Dijo, palmeando el hombro de su novio, quien le miró de soslayo con un gesto que le dejó saber que estaba siendo demasiado. 

― Pero sigue siendo Eddie, ¿cierto? 

― Lo es. Solo que ahora será un héroe más capacitado. Ya es un gran logro que hayas sobrevivido a la mordida de Derek. 

― Stiles. 

― ¿Podría haber muerto? ¡Y aún así lo mordiste! 

― Buck, suficiente. Estoy vivo, ¿verdad? Lo hecho, hecho está. Solo necesito saber una cosa, ¿soy peligroso para Buck? 

― No te preocupes, esta noche será la más difícil. Después solo tendrás que tomar las medidas necesarias. 

― Seguiré tus consejos, los de ambos, siempre que pueda quedarme con los míos con la mayor normalidad posible. 

― Me agradas, serás un gran miembro de la manada Hale. ― El castaño agregó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Oh sí, las explicaciones no han terminado. ― Volvió a decir el castaño, que hasta parecía emocionado al compartir sus conocimientos. Todo y que él no es precisamente el ser sobrenatural ahí. 

O eso piensa. Pues sigue ajeno a esos cambios en su cuerpo que cada día son más evidentes para su amante. 

…

Esa noche de luna llena optaron por separarse, mientras que Stiles se quedó con Buck, Derek partió con Eddie al bosque más cercano. Cada uno enseñaría al otro lo que podían respecto a todos los cambios que estaban por comenzar. 

― ¿Estás asustado? Ya sabes, de Eddie. Ahora que será un hombre lobo 24/7. 

― No. Eddie es Eddie, incluso si ahora va a ser un licántropo. Solo será, más fuerte y todo eso. 

― También tendrá un temperamento un poco más irritable, al menos mientras le agarra el truco y sabe controlarlo. Eso, aunque no quiera admitirlo, sí puede ser peligroso para ti, así que te contaré algunos consejos, y te mostraré algunos sortilegios fáciles de hacer para ti, que como yo, somos humanos comunes y corrientes. 

― ¿Hace cuánto estás con Derek? 

― ¿Como novios? 3 años. De conocernos casi cinco. Al principio yo lo odiaba y hasta pensaba en matarlo, claro, porque creía que era el culpable de que mi mejor amigo haya sido convertido en hombre lobo también. Y las evidencias apuntaban a Derek. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba en un error, pero todavía me caía mal la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero era una especie de “te odio por estar tan bueno y creo que me gustas”, algo así. 

― En eso te entiendo, tampoco quise a Eddie cuando llegó a la unidad, de hecho, quería sabotearlo y evitar que se robara a mis amigos. Lo cual estaba mal, porque en la estación todos somos familia, pero como Eddie era el nuevo y se había adaptado de inmediato, supongo que me puse un poco celoso. Eso no me duró ni una semana, pronto terminé encantado. 

― ¿Y cuándo te enamoraste? 

― Como al año de que llegó, me di cuenta de que sentía por él cosas que nunca había sentido por otro hombre, y también que era más fuerte en comparación a la mujer con que había salido antes. 

― ¿Fuiste tú quien se confesó? 

― Sí, es obvio que soy el más enamorado entre los dos ¿verdad? 

― Yo te entiendo en eso, me sentía igual de inseguro cuando comencé a salir con Derek. Pero, tengo un buen presentimiento, la forma en que Eddie preguntó por tu seguridad, y lo que sus ojos dicen cuando te ve, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte. Incluso si su corazón no parece tan comprometido como el tuyo ahora, llegará un momento en que lo estará. Por cierto, él sabrá cuánto lo quieres cuando vuelva a verte. 

― ¿Por todo eso de ser un licántropo? 

― Sí, él será capaz de escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, y oler tus emociones. Incluso tu excitación. 

― ¡Qué! 

― Bienvenido al mundo de la falta de privacidad al convivir con un lobo. Mentira, él aprenderá a controlar eso también, no se enterará a menos que sean emociones muy fuertes o que quiera hacerlo. 

― Suena a que no es fácil para ellos ser licántropos. 

― No lo es, Buck. Incluso Derek que es un hombre lobo de nacimiento, ha tenido que enfrentar muchas dificultades para ser el lobo que es. Y lo amo cada día más por eso. 

― También amo a Eddie. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, quiero ser un apoyo adecuado para él. 

― Entonces necesitaremos café. 

…

El camino al bosque fue increíblemente silencioso. A Hale le vino bien que Díaz no buscara conversación, y por los latidos de su corazón sabe que es debido a la concentración en la que va sumido. Que tiene mucho que pensar y preguntas que elaborar antes de hacérselas. Entonces Hale tuvo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, porque le ha ofrecido al hombre una vida que probablemente no querría. 

Con el atardecer cada minuto más pronunciado, finalmente arribaron a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado montaña adentro, en lo más alto y lejos de cualquier estación de guardabosques. 

― Escucha, a partir de este momento comenzarás a sentir los cambios, entre ellos como si te hirviera la sangre. También habrá dolor, intenso dolor. 

― ¿Algún consejo? 

― Abandónate a las sensaciones. Es el instinto del lobo que despierta en ti. Y es la influencia de la luna llena. Pero estarás bien. 

Díaz asintió, inhalando y exhalando profundamente varias veces, aflojando el cuerpo y quedando únicamente en jeans y una camiseta de resaque. 

― Como soy tu alfa es probable que no necesite encadenarte, pero si llega a ser demasiado, por tu propia seguridad tendré que hacerlo, ¿entendido? 

― Eres el experto, confiaré en ti. 

― Quiero preguntarte unas cosas, ¿puedo? 

― Adelante. 

― ¿Estás enamorado de Buck? 

Díaz sostuvo la mirada de Hale, como si quisiera descifrar por qué el interés. El pelinegro no es idiota, por supuesto. 

― En mi experiencia, generalmente funciona mejor para el control cuando tienes a alguien que amas. Otros sentimientos profundos como la ira también sirven, pero el poder que usas irá manchado con ese tinte, elige. 

― Tengo familia, y los amo. ¿Eso funciona? 

― Seguro. 

Hale no insistió, porque no es su personalidad y porque obviamente parece un tema sensible para Díaz. 

― ¿Te has acostado con otra persona últimamente? 

― Soy fiel a mi novio. Solo me he acostado con Buck desde que comenzamos a salir. 

― Y antes de él, ¿tenías novio? ¿novia? 

― Buck es el único novio que he tenido. Estuve viendo a una mujer, pero no era una relación seria. 

― ¿Sexo? 

― Sí, básicamente. Por qué es importante. 

― Porque probablemente esa mujer sea como yo. 

― ¿Lycan? 

― Sí, mujer lobo. Hay reminiscencias de un olor particular en ti, me ha molestado desde que nos conocimos hace unos días. Y me molesta más ahora que eres mi beta, es una cuestión de territorio. Lo que también me hace saber que no has tenido mucho sexo con tu novio o ese olor ya habría desaparecido. 

― ¡Qué mierda! ¿Puedes saber ese tipo de cosas siendo lycan? 

― Sí. Y aprenderás sobre ello después de esta noche. Entonces, ¿la has visto recientemente? 

― La vi anoche en el antro. Debió ser casualidad, ella me habló y yo la despedí con sutileza. 

― ¿Ella vio a Buck? 

― Claro, estábamos bailando. Y le dije que él es mi novio, ya sabes, para ponerle fin al asunto que teníamos antes. 

Hale gruñó. Justo al tiempo en que una oleada de dolor sacudió el cuerpo de Díaz, anunciando el inicio de la revolución en su cuerpo listo para aceptar del todo la transformación en hombre lobo. El pelinegro suspiró, hizo crujir la tensión en su cuello y se preparó en cuanto vio los colmillos del moreno desarrollarse. 

Iba a ser una noche larga.   
Sin su amado Stiles para acompañarle.   
… 

Ni bien se levantó el sol esa mañana, Hale ya estaba entrando en el departamento compartido con su novio, Stilinski le recibió con un rostro inquisitivo. 

― Tus ropas están intactas. 

― ¿Es lo primero que dirás? ― Dijo, elevando una ceja mientras roba la taza de humeante café en manos de su novio. 

― Es que es raro, generalmente cuando acompañas a un nuevo beta en su transformación terminas con la ropa hecha trizas. 

― Eddie tiene un increíble potencial. Se controló mejor de lo que esperaba. Además, te recuerdo que ahora soy un alfa más poderoso. 

― Tenías que presumir~ y por qué te robas mi café. 

― Porque seguramente has bebido demasiado. Prohibido para ti más café durante el día. 

― ¡Qué! 

― Y no es sugerencia, Stiles. ― Le gruñó, con ese tonito que el castaño ha aprendido a identificar como única y última advertencia. 

― Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿todo bien con Eddie? 

― Sí. Descansaremos hoy pero mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo. 

― ¿Vamos a descansar? Derek, lo acabas de decir, he tomado suficiente café como para estar despierto todo el día. 

Hale sorbió otro trago de café. Calculando qué tan despierto deberá su amante estar con lo cargado que sabe. Luego le vio sonreír con algo parecido a la travesura planeada y saboreada con anticipación y supo que de hecho su inquieto novio ya tenía previsto en qué invertir el tiempo. 

― De acuerdo, te daré un par de horas, luego me dejas dormir apropiadamente. 

― De acuerdo. Así que, Derek, ¿has pensado en cosplay de bombero? 

― ¿Qué? 

― Pienso que te verás jodidamente sexy. 

El lobo elevó una ceja, dejó la taza vacía en la mesa, cruzó los brazos y sonrió. 

― Eres como todas esas personas que tienen fantasías sexuales con un tipo atractivo usando únicamente el pantaloncillo del traje de bombero. ― En efecto, no preguntó, aseveró. 

― ¡Obviamente! Así que, como soy precavido, tengo el traje, Buck me lo prestó anoche, póntelo por favor~. 

El lobo elevó todavía más una ceja. Su castaño novio sacó el supuesto disfraz. Y un par de minutos después, estaba babeando el escultural cuerpo de su amante. 

― Joder, señor bombero me estoy quemando, use su manguera en mí, por favor. ― Dijo con tono sugerente, mordiendo su labio inferior y caldeándose con la mirada tan nítidamente, que la entrepierna ya le ha despertado. 

…

Cuando Díaz ha entrado al departamento, Buckley ya le esperaba con un consistente desayuno preparado por su propia mano (y para lo cual llamó a tempranísima hora a su amigo Bobby pidiéndole recetas deliciosas, lo que de paso despertó el interés del hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas culinarias del impulsivo bombero). 

― Luces cansado. ¿Estás bien, Eddie? 

― Estoy bien. Pero sí, agotado también. 

― Come, después toma una ducha y túmbate a dormir. Ya hablé con Bobby, puedes tomarte un par de días libres. Yo me voy yendo, te veré luego. 

― Gracias. ― Atinó a decir, ya que parecía que su novio tenía prisa por marcharse. ― Buck. ― Le llamó antes de que saliera del departamento. 

― ¿Sí? 

― Estoy contigo, ¿entiendes? ― Dijo, esperando que realmente el rubio le comprendiera, que no fuera necesario hablar en ese momento con más detalles, porque esto de ser ahora un licántropo le tenía agotado y preocupado a partes iguales, emocionado por una razón que él mismo no comprende. 

Buckley asintió por toda respuesta. Honestamente perdido en la insinuación de su novio. Quisiera preguntar exactamente qué tan amplio es el espectro de ese “estar” porque si le permite dejar volar su imaginación, él ya se irá creando una romántica historia de esas que llevan el sello de la eternidad. 

Cuando el rubio se marchó, Díaz se tomó su tiempo para saborear el desayuno que le ha preparado, sonriendo feliz por saber cuánto le importa a ese hombre. Él también comenzó a sentir cierto remordimiento, porque sabe que sus sentimientos todavía no están a la altura de lo que se merece. Y necesitaba poner un esfuerzo en ello. Más tarde, cuando se relajaba bajo el chorro de agua tibia, tuvo que maldecir su falta de control sobre sus recién adquiridos sentidos hiper desarrollados al escuchar tan claramente los sonidos descarados de sus vecinos montándoselo. 

― Joder, que escandalosos. 

En efecto, en el departamento contiguo el castaño estaba gimiendo contra el hombro de su amante mientras le sentía entrar profundamente hasta llenarle. Ha sido buenísima idea jugar al cosplay de bombero. 

― Ng~ oh dios~ Derek, Derek~. ¡Sí, ahí~! 

― Por qué estás tan sensible hoy, Stiles. Te va a escuchar Eddie. ― Gruñó, empujando con intensidad, sintiendo cómo temblaba bajo su cuerpo. 

― A quién mierda le imp- ¡Derek! ― Gimió el nombre de su amante justo cuando él alcanzó su próstata y golpeó simultáneamente dejándole la mente en blanco. ― ¡Ngh! ¡Nh! ― Con todo un concierto de gemidos resonando en su garganta. 

Gemidos que salieron ahogados, amortiguados contra la caliente boca del lobo que le besó frugalmente mientras sus caderas continuaban agitándose adelante y atrás, penetrando el perfecto cuerpo de su amante hasta arrastrarle al orgasmo, sentir su esencia mojando entre sus cuerpos y la opresión de los carnosos anillos de su ano exprimiendo su falo. 

Al día siguiente, cuando Buckley regresó tras terminar su turno en la estación, Díaz le esperaba con mejor semblante. Mucho mejor. 

― ¿Te has recuperado? 

― Sí. 

― Me da gusto. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? ― La respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza en negativa. ― De acuerdo. ― Murmuró, sin poder ocultar del todo su decepción. 

― No ahora, lo hablaremos después. Justo en este momento todo lo que deseo es desnudarte y enterrarme en ti, Buck. 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con voz ahogada, tragando hondo y notando cómo se le encendían las mejillas. No es como si todos los días su novio se pusiera en plan honesto hablando de esa manera sobre el sexo. 

Es más, las anteriores veces (que no han sido muchas) pasaban a ello sin palabras de por medio, solo como un mudo acuerdo de sentirse con las ganas para hacerlo. 

― Llevo prácticamente 24 horas escuchando a Derek y Stiles joder, estoy empalmado y acumulado así que, ¿me dejas desahogarme? 

― Bu-bueno. Sí, claro. 

― Excelente. 

Díaz no le dio siquiera tiempo a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto designado para los enceres del trabajo. El bolso cayó al piso con un sonido sordo, mientras Buckley sentía que se le iba el aliento en un santiamén al ser abordado con tal necesidad por su amante. La forma en que le besó casi le hace alcanzar un orgasmo en ese instante, y aunque no fue tanto así definitivamente logró que se excitara rápidamente. 

― Te va a dar taquicardia, relájate Buck. 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, demasiado atontado para seguirle el ritmo. 

― Puedo escuchar tu corazón, y la forma en que respiras y todo. Así que solo confía en mí y entrégate dócilmente. ― Gruñó, de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Incluso novedoso para sí mismo, como si esa voz no fuera suya, o por el contrario, hubiera estado toda una vida ahí y recién la hubiese descubierto. 

Buckley pudo decir muchas cosas en ese instante, pero le pareció sabio dejarse llevar y de paso ir tomando nota del temperamento de su amante siendo licántropo. Porque como fuera así de intenso le iba a dejar sin energía en la primera ronda. 

El moreno le fue sacando la ropa mientras le guiaba, primero, a la sala, empujándole al sofá y tendiéndose lentamente sobre él. Buckley no supo en qué momento terminó desnudo, ni mucho menos cuándo fue que su novio se deshizo de sus ropas también. Pero cuando el roce de piel contra piel le hizo exclamar con anticipación, comprendió que incluso si se quedaba noqueado en la segunda vuelta, no le molestaría que su novio siguiera haciendo con él todas esas maravillas. 

― Dios, no tenía idea del delicioso olor que desprendes, Buck. ― Gimió, olfateando deliberadamente toda piel a su paso, grabando en su memoria ese aroma particular que debe ser el característico de su novio. 

Ése que escapa al sudor, al jabón de ducha, al champú, su desodorante, su perfume o incluso la pasta dental que usó esa mañana antes de salir del trabajo. Es ese olor a hogar, con un toque de tierra mojada y verano. O lo que sea, Díaz siente que está perdiendo un poco la cordura con todo ese rollo de ser licántropo, pero al mismo tiempo es como si su verdadero ser finalmente saliera a flote. 

― Eddie~. ― El suspiro del rubio le aleja de sus pensamientos y le trae a la realidad. 

Le hace subir la mirada y encontrarse con las cristalinas pupilas de su novio. Buckley está ahí, tumbado sobre el sofá en una postura realmente incómoda pues es demasiado alto y además musculoso. Díaz se permite una sonrisita mientras sus manos suben desde las piernas y pasan por sus muslos, acariciando el interior con alevosía mientras se relame los labios y aspira con fuerza el olor de su sexo, notando cómo golpea su cerebro y el cuerpo se le calienta a niveles insospechados. 

El moreno no pudo evitar detenerse entonces ahí, sacar la lengua y pasearla por el erguido tronco de su amante. Buckley gimió áspero, apenas conteniendo su voz al cubrirse la boca con una mano. 

― No te contengas, deja que ellos te escuchen. ― Demandó, sonriendo con lascivia. E incluso si Buckley agitó la cabeza en negación, Díaz sabía cómo llegar a hacerle perder el control lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera tenga mente para pensar en la vergüenza. 

Así que continuó lamiendo su sexo, pasando la nariz por el tronco y aspirando de tanto en tanto su olor, cada segundo más concentrado. Olor que se intensifica cuando saborea su pene, arropándolo con sus labios desde la cabeza hasta la base, sintiéndole en la garganta y provocándole nuevos espasmos de placer. Su propia erección palpitando dolorosamente entre sus piernas. Necesitado de marcarle hasta las entrañas. 

― Eddie~ ― Gimió, empujando inconscientemente sus caderas, follando la boca de su amante. 

El moreno le dejó hacer su voluntad, mientras usaba la diestra para masturbarse y aliviar el grado de excitación corriendo por sus venas, recibió con gusto las embestidas de su novio, soportó que le sujetara la cabeza para empujarse más profundo, irritándole la garganta antes de vaciarse en sus profundidades. 

Buckley se venció sobre el sofá, temblando y sudoroso, pero sobre todo, complacido. Era la primera vez que su novio le hacía sexo oral, y además dejándole tomar el control. Eso de ser licántropo comenzaba a gustarle. 

Por su parte, Díaz retrocedió, escupiendo el semen de su novio mezclado con saliva en la palma de su mano, y llevando esta a su entrada. En realidad no era el mejor lubricante, y tenían de aquel en la habitación, pero no quería separarse de él ni un segundo, tampoco quería hacerle demasiado daño al entrar; así que usó la semilla de su novio para prepararle. 

― Ng~. ― El rubio se quejó al notar un intruso perforando su interior. ― Eddie, duele. 

― Lo siento, iré más despacio. Trata de relajar tu culo, ¿sí? 

― Mierda, se te suelta la lengua de una forma sucia pero sexy. ― Consiguió decir entre suspiros y jadeos, entre gestos de incomodidad y músculos tensos. 

― Buck, relájate. 

Minutos más tarde, tras no haber tenido más remedio que usar mucha saliva para prepararle adecuadamente, Díaz se ha sentado en el sofá, instando a su amante a montarle. Buckley, con el rostro colorado hasta las orejas, apoyó sus manos en los hombros del moreno, dejando que fuera el mismo Díaz quien perfilara su virilidad entre sus nalgas, presionando la cabeza contra su cavidad dilatada, con rastros de su propio semen y saliva, húmeda y caliente. Receptiva. 

― Oh dios, Eddie~. 

― Tan apretado, Buck. 

Buckley jadeó inquieto, ligeramente dolorido pero muy excitado. Díaz, en cambio, era todo excitación y ganas de empujar tan profundo que su olor quedara impregnado en sus entrañas, que llegara hasta su sangre y llenara cada molécula de su ser. Lo sabe, es una cosa de instinto animal, de deseo primitivo. 

― Ng~ Eddie, no puedo. ― Gimoteó, seguro de que incluso ahora era más grande ahí abajo, porque no recuerda haber exigido tanto esfuerzo tomarle antes. O quizá era la falta de experiencia, todo lo novedoso de su licantropía y hasta la postura. 

― Puedes, estás tenso. Hazlo despacio, yo estoy contigo Evan. ― Instruyó, sujetando su cintura mientras usa sus labios para distraerle, besándole despacio, usando la lengua para explorar el interior de su boca con parsimonia, como si no tuviese ningún placer más excitante que ese, recorrerle arriba y abajo, tocando su paladar o rozando su garganta. 

El rubio jadeó primero contra los labios de su amante, después todos sus suspiros y gemidos murieron en la boca del moreno. En tanto descendió tan lentamente que no supo en qué momento lo hizo hasta el final, pero era un hecho que podía sentir claramente en su interior, la forma en que el erecto pene de Díaz le llenaba y quemaba dentro. 

Una sensación de ardor que le gustaba demasiado, que ponía febril cada centímetro de su anatomía y lo guio mientras comenzó a cabalgar. Primero arriba y abajo solamente, tan lento que en más de una ocasión calculó más y liberó del todo la erección de su novio, pero casi de inmediato volvía a tomarle, dejándole llenarle hasta el tope otra vez. Así hasta que cualquier rastro de incomodidad o dolor fue suplantado por mero placer. Por ganas de más. 

Y entonces movió las caderas en oscilaciones circulares, o dejándolo completamente dentro mientras era él quien devoraba la boca de su amante. Buckley se sentía feliz, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran haciendo el amor. Todo pasión y atenciones, miradas cómplices y movimientos comprometidos con el placer mutuo. 

― Mi turno, Buck. 

― ¡Eddie! 

Buckley gimoteó ruidosamente cuando Díaz tomó el control. El rubio afirmó los pies en la orilla del sofá, puso fuerza en las piernas y sostuvo la postura de sentado mientras debajo de su cuerpo era el moreno quien movía la pelvis en frenéticas estocadas, penetrando con pasión y súbita entrega. Sintió un calor irradiar desde su estómago, un calor que parecía llegarle de su lado animal, que le instaba a ser más impositivo y mientras sus ojos se tornaban azul metálico, Díaz se levantó, con Buckley en sus brazos, enredando las piernas en su cintura mientras le mira confundido y sorprendido. 

Porque el rubio sabe que es más alto, más pesado, menos fácil de manejar de esa manera durante el sexo. El moreno sonrió con lascivia, sin darse cuenta de que también sus colmillos estaban ahí y que ha impresionado un tanto a su novio, que se paraliza en su sitio y no sabe cómo actuar. Pero su corazón, de nuevo, le delata. Y también el olor de sus emociones. Esas que hasta el momento solo le habían demostrado a Díaz que lo que estaban haciendo le fascinaba, pero que ahora le provocaba miedo. 

― ¿Buck? 

― Tus ojos, y tus, colmillos. 

― Oh, mierda. No mires. ― Dijo apresurado, escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho del rubio. No sabiendo si estaría bien bajarle y dejarlo todo tal como estaba. O si fuese el momento para hablar. Solo… ― No te asustes, sigo siendo yo. No te haré daño, jamás. 

Buckley parpadea, y se da cuenta de que sí, todo ha cambiado, incluso el sexo o el compromiso que ambos tendrán al hacerlo. Pero su novio tiene razón, y él no motivos para dudar. Sigue siendo su amante, su Eddie, su hombre, ahora lobo también. 

― No tengo miedo, Eddie. Solo, es la primera vez que te veo así. 

― Tenías miedo, pude olerlo. 

― Pero ya no, ¿o sí? ― Preguntó. 

Díaz se concentró en su olfato, sabiendo que era verdad, que el olor a miedo se había ido y estaban ahí otros aromas. A cariño, ternura, amor. 

― Déjame verte, Eddie. 

El moreno levantó el rostro permitiéndole contemplar su rostro. Siguen ahí sus colmillos, y el profundo azul metálico de sus ojos. Buckley acarició el contorno, e incluso el largo de sus colmillos, sonriendo con interés. 

― ¿Puedes, guardarlos? 

― Si me concentro lo suficiente, pero como estamos ahora, creo que tomará tiempo. ¿Te asustan? 

― No realmente. Pero, procura no morderme ¿sí? 

― No lo haría, Buck. 

― Sé que no, intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Además, tengo que decirlo, tus ojos azules son sexys. 

Díaz lanzó un gruñido. Buckley está seguro de que acaba de expresar sus celos, incluso de sí mismo, de su lado lobuno. Así que se permitió una sonrisa, mientras acaricia con sus dedos la nuca de su amante y mueve las caderas. 

― Me encanta que seas tan fuerte ahora, podremos probar un montón de posturas sexuales. 

― Deja de provocarme, Buck. 

En el departamento contiguo son dos amantes los que reniegan de la actividad sexual de sus vecinos. Stilinski no ha parado de dar vueltas sobre la cama, cubrirse con la almohada y lanzar bufidos. Apenas ha conseguido dormir un par de horas desde que Hale le dejó en paz, y está dolorido por todas partes, hambriento y con sueño. 

― Se está vengando porque tú no paraste en todo el día y la noche, Derek. 

― Deja de quejarte, intenta dormir, Stiles. 

― ¡¿Con ese ruido?! ¡Imposible! 

― Entonces les hacemos competencia. Que Eddie sepa quién es el alfa. 

― ¡Mierda no! ¡Todavía no me recupero! Derek~.

…

― ¿Buck se encuentra bien? 

― Sí, señor. Ha pillado un resfriado de verano solamente. 

― Sí, debiste contagiarlo, ¿no? 

― Creo que fue eso, señor. 

― Bueno, salúdalo de mi parte. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. 

― Gracias. 

Díaz pasó parte de la mañana contando a sus amigos la misma excusa. Sin embargo, la mirada acusadora y ladina de Hen y Chimmey le hicieron saber que sospechaban que no tenía nada que ver con ningún resfrío de verano. 

Eso, y que ahora que tenía estas habilidades sobrenaturales podía oler sus emociones. Y las ganas que tenían de meterse con él. 

Desde ese momento Díaz tenía que ponerse al día con todo. El trabajo y los entrenamientos que Hale empezaría al día siguiente, cuando tenía su día de descanso. 

― Tienes que saber una cosa, Derek. 

― ¿Sobre qué? 

― Buck me contó el otro día que Eddie practica artes marciales mixtas. 

Hale elevó una ceja con aire inquisitivo. 

― Solo digo, que tal vez tú también puedas aprender un truco o dos de él ahora que vas a enseñarle a controlar sus poderes. 

― Sé bastante sobre ataque y defensa, Stiles. 

― Oh vamos, no estoy queriendo decir que seas más débil que él. ― Stilinski vio cómo su novio fruncía el ceño y tensaba la mandíbula. Obviamente interpretando de hecho lo que él no quería, así que revoleó los ojos y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. ― Tú eres el alfa más poderoso de todo California, no te pongas celoso, de todas formas tienes que admitir que puedes aprender de él mientras le enseñas. 

― Bien. ― Gruñó en acuerdo, sujetando la cintura de su amante mientras percibe de nuevo ese olor cambiante en él. ― Stiles. 

― No vamos a tener sexo, todavía me duele la cintura, lobo pervertido. 

― Tsk, y yo pensando que podrías seguirme el ritmo. 

― Cállate. Además, quiero salir, estamos de vacaciones por si lo has olvidado. 

― Las vacaciones de los últimos dos días a mí me han parecido fenomenales. 

― ¡Solo tuvimos sexo! ― Exclamó, golpeándole el pecho y siendo él quien se quejara de dolor, mientras su novio sonreía con suficiencia. ― A veces te odio. 

― Y yo solo aprendo a amarte más, Stiles. 

― Joder, no te pongas romántico sin avisarme~. 

…

Dos semanas después, estaban en un gimnasio cerca de la estación de bomberos, donde un amigo del exesposo de Athena les ha permitido usar el espacio de madrugada, cuando podían disponer de este sin otros clientes alrededor. 

Buckley y Stilinski estaban observando a sus parejas enzarzados en una pelea en el ring, sin protección alguna naturalmente. Tan entusiastas que hasta estaban compartiendo algunas botanas y bebiendo soda. Por alguna razón ambos han rechazado la cerveza o cualquier licor, el castaño prácticamente desde la gloriosa sesión extendida de sexo con su amante, y el rubio apenas un par de días atrás. 

― Derek usa más los brazos que las piernas. Y Eddie es todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es que todavía no aprenden eso el uno del otro? 

― No tengo idea. Intenté sugerirle a Eddie que cambiara sus rutinas de entrenamiento y se negó en rotundo. Me parece que hay algo de orgullo masculino en juego. 

― Incluso así, Eddie todavía es el beta de Derek. Si llega la ocasión, Eddie no podrá negarse a las órdenes de Derek ya que él es el alfa. 

― Jerarquía, eh. 

― Sí, jerarquía lobuna. La verdad es una mierda, pero hace que funcionen las manadas, así que. 

― ¿Cuántos miembros tiene la manada de Derek? 

Stilinski lo pensó un segundo antes de responder. 

― Actualmente solo somos Eddie, Derek y yo. No parece mucho una manada, ¿verdad? 

― ¿Por qué eran solo ustedes dos? 

― Hace un año un enemigo casi nos supera en Beacon Hills, entonces Derek todavía era parte de la manada de mi mejor amigo, se llama Scott. Pero, una serie de circunstancias me hicieron caer en manos del enemigo, y casi me mata. En ese momento Derek superó sus poderes de beta y evolucionó a alfa sin todos los otros métodos para asumir ese nivel de poder. Y yo, como su pareja, me convertí en parte de su manada de forma natural. Pero desde entonces Derek no había querido buscar nuevos betas. Ya sabes, por aquello de que transformar no es una garantía al cien. Lo de Eddie fue realmente un recurso final intentando salvar su vida. 

― Ya lo creo. Pero tengo otra duda, cuando ustedes vuelvan a su ciudad, ¿Eddie estará bien? Me habías dicho que los lobos se mueven en manadas, y cuando un lobo se queda solo ¿se convierte en omega? 

― Más o menos. Pero Eddie no está solo, te tiene a ti. 

― Pero yo no soy licántropo. 

― Tampoco yo, pero Derek me aceptó desde el principio, luego mi amigo Scott lo hizo también, y finalmente sigo siendo parte de la manada de mi novio. Así que relájate, te podría asegurar que Derek te reconocerá como parte en nada. 

― Supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme entonces. 

― Sí, no te preocupes. 

Stilinski frunció el ceño repentinamente. Todo porque en ese momento un movimiento de parte de Díaz logró empujar a Hale en el suelo, y ha rozado por inercia cierta parte de la anatomía del pelinegro que el castaño considera suya. 

― ¡Joder, Eddie! ¡No necesitas tocarle las pelotas a mi novio! ¡Y tú, Derek! ¡Qué clase de alfa permite que su beta lo supere! 

Sus improperios generaron varias reacciones. Buckley ha escupido el trago de soda que había tomado. Díaz se ha quedado pasmado, con la diestra cerca del paquete de Hale, para su suerte. Y justamente Hale, cuya ceja se ha elevado misteriosamente, está contando hasta diez para no maldecir el humor de su novio que, además, estaba liberando unas feromonas demasiado atrayentes. 

Tanto, que hasta Díaz parecía seducido por ellas. Hale, al darse cuenta, se liberó del agarre en un parpadeo, le empujó contra la duela y dejó que sus ojos azul purpúreo, tal como se tornaban desde que había evolucionado como alfa, brillaran intensamente. Además, ha rugido con temperamento, indicando así su superioridad. Díaz gruñó, pero se mantuvo quieto, como el lobo que acepta a regañadientes el mandato de su líder. 

Stilinski y Buckley se han puesto de pie, sorprendidos por la situación en sí. Hale abandonó la naturaleza alfa casi de inmediato, y ayudó a Díaz a ponerse en pie, mirándose con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero claro, algo había sucedido. 

― Qué diablos, Derek. ― Gimió el castaño, cruzando los brazos como demandando una explicación. 

― Fue tu culpa. 

― ¡Qué! 

― Te lo dije antes, eres mi hembra alfa, y tus feromonas provocan a los lobos alrededor. Eso incluye a Eddie ahora. 

― ¿Cuáles feromonas? Yo ni siquiera…

― No, tú ni siquiera te enteras, pero nosotros sí. ¿Esperabas que me quedara como si nada cuando Eddie estaba recreándose con tu aroma? Agradece que solo lo sometiera pacíficamente, porque tenía ganas de usar mis garras y cortar su… 

― ¡Ya entendí! Dios, por qué te has vuelto tan parlanchín. ― Gimió, con el rostro rojo como farolillo. Lindo, a ojos del alfa, lo que es peor, olía incluso más y lo excitaba.

― ¿Pueden largarse ya? Por favor. ― Gruñó Díaz, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no olfatear el atractivo aroma de Stilinski. 

― Sí, nos vamos ya. Y Eddie. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Necesitas tener más sexo con Buck, todavía no le has impregnado lo suficiente y es por eso que el aroma de Stiles te altera. 

― Si no me tuvieras entrenando todo el tiempo cuando no trabajo, tal vez tendría oportunidad de hacer más que robarle besos en la estación. ― Rumió, claramente como un beta rebelde que, de alguna manera, le agradaba todavía más al alfa. 

― ¿Es necesario que lo digan como si yo no estuviera aquí? Es tan vergonzoso. 

― Terminas acostumbrándote. ― Le dijo el castaño, guiñándole un ojo en gesto cómplice. 

Los lobos gruñeron a la par, inconformes con la camaradería. Stilinski rodó los ojos con fastidio. 

― Tan celosos y posesivos, me dan dolor de cabeza. 

― Deja de ponerme caliente, Stiles, o te tomo aquí mismo delante de ellos. 

― ¡Joder, no! Vámonos. 

…

Decidido a cumplir con los consejos del alfa, Díaz organizó sus horarios de modo tal que tenía sexo con Buckley un día sí, y al otro también. Le urgía dejar de sentirse alterado cuando las hormonas de Stilinski iban por ahí flotando alrededor en los entrenamientos intensivos para dominar todo lo que necesitaba como hombre lobo. 

Pero a unos días de que los turistas tuvieran que retornar a su ciudad, fue el propio Stilinski quien les sacó un par de sustos. Presentando mareos y náuseas desde temprana hora, además parecía tener el olfato casi tan desarrollado como ellos. 

― Podríamos pedirle a Maddie que te revise. ― Buckley sugirió cuando su novio y Hale salieron a comprar algunos medicamentos para el castaño. 

― Tu hermana, ¿cierto? 

― Sí. 

― Pero dijiste que ella ya no es enfermera, trabaja en el call center de 9-1-1. 

― Pero no significa que haya olvidado la profesión. También podrías ir simplemente al médico. 

― Estoy bien, Buck. Te agradezco. Si algo anduviera mal seguro Derek se daría cuenta. 

― Confías mucho en él. 

― Por supuesto, es mi persona favorita en el mundo. 

― Tu súper héroe personal, eh. 

― Sí. ¿Y cómo vas con Eddie? ¿Han estrechado lazos? ― Preguntó con tono pícaro. 

Buckley sonrió con un toque de vergüenza. 

― Dijo que ya no le afectan tus hormonas. Y aunque no me quejo de la intimidad que tenemos ahora, todavía hay algo que no se siente bien. 

― ¿Cómo qué? No está usando sus poderes mientras lo hacen, ¿verdad? 

― Claro que no. Es cosa mía, es que… es sexo, ¿sabes? Solo, sexo. 

― ¿Quieres decir que no sientes que haya sentimientos en el acto? 

― No el mismo tipo de sentimientos. Sé que le gusto, pero no sé si está enamorado de mí. Hace unos días me pidió volver primero, dijo que tenía que verse con alguien. Cuando regresó a casa tenía un olor a perfume de mujer pegado en él. 

― ¿Crees que está viendo a alguien aparte de ti? 

― Creo que sé que hay una mujer que insiste en tenerle. Pero estoy seguro de que Eddie no me engañaría, terminaría apropiadamente conmigo. Y eso es lo que me asusta, que una vez que se haya acostumbrado a su condición lycan, no necesite desfogarse conmigo. Sé que Lenora tenía algo que le gustaba, y me temo que si comienzan a verse, Eddie recuerde que son las mujeres quienes le gustan. 

Stilinski sonrió comprensivo. Él mejor que nadie entiende las inseguridades de un hombre enamorado de otro, y de la incertidumbre sobre los sentimientos compartidos. Así que no pudo decirle nada que realmente lo consolara, suponía que esa vez era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran el curso que le correspondiera. 

…

― ¿Seguro que viajar está bien? 

― Derek, por enésima vez, sí. Estoy bien. 

― Pero sigues teniendo mareos y náuseas. Y tu olor me hace sentir inquieto, y no en sentido sexual. 

― Pervertido. ― Sonrió. ― Debe ser algo pasajero. 

― Llevas dos semanas.

― Estoy bien, Derek. Vamos, extraño a papá, y a los chicos. 

― Luego vas a extrañar tus largas charlas con Buck. 

― Sí, la verdad. Pero siempre puedo hacer videollamadas. 

El viaje a Beacon Hills fue tranquilo. Salvo las dos o tres ocasiones en que Derek paró a un lado de la carretera para que Stiles pudiera respirar aire y sentir el piso bajo sus pies. Ni bien llegaron a su destino, Hale insistió en ir al médico. Melissa fue la afortunada ganadora pese a que el joven Stilinski había intentado por todos los medios escaparse. 

Al principio la ahora doctora McCall tuvo sus dudas respecto a los síntomas, así que antes que darle medicamentos optó por mandarle a hacer toda una gama de estudios. Tras casi una semana esperando por los resultados de todos y cada uno de ellos, los estudios que originalmente pidió dieron negativo, pero vio algunos datos que llamaron su atención, así que le mandó a hacer uno más. 

…

¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? La respuesta más sencilla era reducir todo a una simple palabra: magia. Y se evitaban los quebraderos de cabeza. 

Stiles está preñado. Considerando que lo ha embarazado un hombre lobo no parecía una palabra inadecuada. 

No era esa, sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa. Sino el hecho de que esos mismos síntomas que llevaba presentando cerca de un mes, comenzara a experimentar Buckley. Por ello, terminaron haciéndole la prueba también. 

Stilinski había entrado al tercer mes de gestación.   
Mientras que Buckley estaba sobre la sexta semana. 

A Hale le emocionó en demasía la noticia, estaba tan feliz que se había vuelto más sobreprotector que de costumbre. También le había expresado a Deaton su inquietud por no haberlo sabido antes. A lo que el veterinario y emisario respondió que era altamente probable que el bebé se haya protegido, o que Stiles lo haya protegido como hembra primeriza en gestación. 

― La magia tiene sus peculiares formas caprichosas de manifestarse, Derek. Lo importante ahora es que vigiles todo el proceso. Un hombre embarazado era bastante común en las primeras manadas de hombres lobo, pero con el pasar de los años las generaciones fueron dejando más y más esa tarea exclusivamente a las mujeres lobo. Sin embargo, un hombre humano asumiendo el rol de hembra alfa, ya te lo había dicho Derek, no es nada común. Hay que estar muy atentos. 

Con aquellas palabras Hale había tenido suficiente para poner manos a la obra. Y lo primero que hizo fue asegurar el departamento con cámaras de vigilancia y todo. También estaba buscando casas en venta, aunque cuando se lo comentó a su amante, Stilinski le sorprendió al mencionar que de momento no quería una casa nueva, que prefería mudarse con su padre un tiempo y luego, pensar incluso en mudarse a otra ciudad. 

― Todavía quiero entrar en el FBI, lo sabes Derek, estoy terminando mi carrera con esa intención. 

― Y lo harás, no voy a privarte de nada, Stiles. Solo estaba pensando que un lugar más amplio sería adecuado para nuestra familia. Pero si tu padre está de acuerdo, entonces vivir con él un tiempo también es una opción. 

Stilinski asintió, conforme con el resultado de la charla. Luego giró un poco el rumbo. 

― Hablé con Buck esta mañana, se le veía preocupado. No sabe cómo decirle a Eddie sobre el embarazo. 

― ¿Por qué? ― Hale preguntó, observándole el vientre plano mientras le tiene tumbado sobre la cama. 

No es que hayan hecho el amor, simplemente estaba contemplando a su novio así, consciente de su estado. De que su hijo crece en su interior. El fruto de su amor. Estaba tan embelesado, que pronto las suaves caricias de su mano fueron acompañados por tiernos besos sobre la desnuda piel. 

― Dice que Eddie se ha reunido ya tres veces con una tal Lenora, creo que la investigamos cuando estuvimos allá, ¿recuerdas? 

― Sí, ella es una mujer lobo que está interesada en Eddie. Más bien parece obsesionada. Le advertí a Eddie sobre ella, no sabía que la había visto a pesar de eso. 

― ¿Crees que ella lo haya seducido? 

― Sé que Eddie no parecía muy comprometido con Buck, pero cuando dejamos LA sí parecía un hombre enamorado. Tal vez debería ir e indagar lo que esté pasando, no pudimos averiguar mucho sobre Lenora, así que todas las posibilidades existen. 

― Sí, iré contigo. 

― No. 

― Derek. 

― No voy a llevarte, te quedas aquí, con la manada de Scott para cuidar de ti. No tardaré mucho, quiero estar contigo día y noche ahora más que nunca. Pero tengo también una responsabilidad con Eddie como mi beta, y sobre todo con su pareja y el cachorro que van a tener. 

Stilinski se permitió una sonrisa enamorada. Le gusta este Derek cariñoso y enamorado de su embarazo. 

― Eres tan sexy cuando actúas así. ― Jadeó. Acariciando la naciente barba de su novio. ― Más te vale regresar súper rápido, no podré dormir sin ti a mi lado. 

― Podemos tener videollamadas y te acompaño hasta que te duermas. 

― Mh, esa idea me gusta. ― Dijo, atrayéndole para besarle. Lento, largo, profundo, cariñoso. 

Acariciando el mentón de su novio, Stilinski ya comenzaba a extrañarle, todo y que aún no se iba. De pronto gruñó en medio del beso, separándose abruptamente y mirándole fijamente. 

― Yo digo que te rasures. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Te ves un poquito menos sexy sin barba. No quiero que vayas por ahí rompiendo corazones. ― Añadió, haciendo mohín de disgusto, de recelo más bien. 

Hale sonrió ampliamente, y atrapó los labios de su novio para besarle con un tanto más de ganas, de entusiasmo, de pasión. Todo eso mientras deja la diestra sobre su vientre, sintiéndose así más cerca de su bebé. Detectando finalmente los latidos de su corazón. 

Mejor dicho, sus corazones. 

El lobo se separó de inmediato, llevando su rostro al estómago de su amante, pegando la oreja a su tripa, como si quisiera cerciorarse de lo que ha escuchado. La verdad es que se escuchaba como el galope de un caballo, y a primera escucha hasta parecían muchos corazones latiendo a gran velocidad. Pero cuando el lobo agudizó el oído pudo diferenciarlos claramente. Tres corazones latiendo armoniosamente. 

― ¿Derek? ― El castaño le llamó, preocupado por el comportamiento de su novio. ― ¿Todo bien con nuestro bebé? 

― Nuestros, Stiles. ― Murmuró, levantando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Con una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando segundo a segundo. 

― ¿Nuestros? 

― Tres, Stiles. Estás dando vida a tres cachorros. 

― ¡Oh dios mío! 

Stilinski sonrió con emoción, casi derramando lágrimas al escucharle. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, incapaces de expresarse de otra manera el entusiasmo. Las manos del castaño se enredaron en la nuca de su novio, abrazándole con las piernas también, como un koala enfundado a su árbol favorito. 

Transcurrieron minutos antes de que ambos se sintieran lo suficientemente satisfechos como para separar los labios por más de unos segundos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo con el corazón, felices por la perspectiva de una ocupadísima paternidad. Las verdes pupilas de Hale tenían un brillo único, un sentimiento nadando en sus cuencas. El sentimiento de la felicidad que solo viene cuando la familia está al centro de todo. Ese mismo sentimiento que los castaños ojos le devuelven, porque Stilinski también comprende muy bien esa emoción de una familia anhelada con el alma en juego. 

― Te amo, Derek. 

― También te amo, Stiles. 

Volver a besarse casi parece un mero trámite. Uno de esos que haces por gusto, sin precarias esperas ni papeleos inútiles. De un momento a otro el castaño estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, para luego sentarse sobre su pelvis, acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la camiseta de algodón. 

― No quiero dejarte ir. Joder no, no pienso separarme de ti ni un momento a partir de ahora. Así que sí o sí me voy contigo a LA. 

Hale asintió, incapaz de encontrar la voluntad para dejarle, pero sabiendo que en LA sus nuevos amigos también les necesitaban. 

…

Esa mañana tras realizarse una simple prueba casera de embarazo, tres veces, Buckley todavía no se ha recompuesto, todo y que ya pasaron varias horas. Era la sorpresa, y el hecho de que su novio hubiera salido desde muy temprano, según su itinerario, para correr, luego practicar en el gimnasio de siempre y regresar para la comida.

Así que ahí estaba Buckley, sentado a la mesa, solo, con demasiada comida preparada y un ardor en el estómago cada minuto más incómodo. Hoy sabe que todas sus emociones las percibe su bebé, ese pequeño ser que apenas es una minúscula presencia en su vientre pero que sí, está ahí y debería significar toda la felicidad del mundo. Pero no puede, está asustado, inquieto, preocupado. No tiene idea de cómo deberá sobrellevar el embarazo por el simple hecho de ser un hombre, tampoco sabe si Eddie estará con él o será la razón definitiva para separarse. Sabe que debe mantenerse tranquilo, que ahora más que nunca debe relajarse y confiar.

Confiar en que, por lo menos, si Eddie no le quiere más a su lado, terminaría con él antes que engañarle. 

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando pensó que su novio no regresaría y ha guardado todo en la nevera y el horno, escuchó la puerta abrirse, y un vigorizante moreno entrar todo sonrisas al departamento. El rubio quiso sonreír también, pero aquella emoción no llegó a su cara. 

― Pareces contento. Como, revitalizado. ― Comentó, casi casualmente. Como una charla cualquiera. Charla que, espera de hecho, no se convierta en un tema casual.

― Sí, estuve en un pequeño torneo hasta ahora, pasé a segunda fase y todo. ― Confesó, dejando su bolso en el piso, acercándose para dejar un casto beso en los labios de su novio. Detectando de inmediato, gracias a sus sentidos hiper desarrollados, la tristeza en él. ― ¿Qué pasa, Buck? ― Preguntó, notoriamente preocupado por su amante. 

El rubio sonrió flojo, pero decidió que era ahora o nunca. 

― Eddie, ¿me quieres? 

― ¿A qué viene eso? Es porque he estado poco en casa, contigo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, fueron recomendaciones de Derek, ya sabes, para controlarme y todo esto de ser licántropo. ― Se excusa con prisa, con un tono más seco de lo que él mismo esperaba. A veces le parece que tras convertirse en lycan su temperamento cambiado también. 

― No contestaste, ¿me quieres? ― Insistió, sosteniendo los ojos oscuros de su novio. 

Díaz aclaró la garganta, honestamente incómodo con este tipo de preguntas. 

― Estoy contigo, ¿no? 

― Sí, pero puedes estarlo sin quererme. Ya sabes, porque es fácil o algo así. 

― Joder, Buck, ¿qué hay de fácil en una relación gay? El mundo podrá ser más abierto a esto y todo, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que están en contra. Mi familia de entrada, por ejemplo. 

Buckley bajó la mirada, casi advirtiendo por qué su novio siempre se mostraba reacio a hablar de sentimientos. Sin embargo, él necesita saber. Necesita hacerlo ahora, que espera un hijo suyo. Un hijo que, quizá, no quiera. 

― Bien, no es fácil. Complico tu mundo al quererte de esta manera, pero es la verdad Eddie. Te quiero. ― Acotó, con la voz ligeramente cortada por el llanto que se niega a soltar. ― Solo quiero saber, si a pesar de lo difícil y complicado, me quieres de vuelta. 

Díaz largó un suspiro. Fue directo a la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas, bebiendo la primera de un solo trago y maldiciendo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que ahora el licor no tiene efecto alguno en él. Y cómo necesitaba embriagarse un poco, aturdir los sentidos lo suficiente como para evadir la realidad un instante. 

Buckley le siguió con la mirada. Pero al percatarse del silencio y la resistencia a hablar, supo que no tendría el valor para hablarle del embarazo. No ahora, no delante de un Eddie que apenas si le mira y es incapaz de expresar sentimientos por él. Las emociones, el sexo, la camaradería, todo aquello no le sirve de mucho, no para hacer frente a esto. 

― Entiendo, me voy. 

― No entiendes, Buck. Mierda, ¿Cómo vas a entender si no te lo he dicho? 

El rubio se detuvo en seco, camino a la puerta. Volvió la mirada y enfrentó de nuevo los ojos de su novio. 

― Es justo porque no me dices nada, Eddie. 

― ¿Y debe ser expresamente porque no siento lo mismo que tú? 

― ¿Qué más puedo pensar? 

― Buck, tengo demasiado en la cabeza. Solo, quiero decírtelo cuando sea el momento adecuado, uno menos estresante que este. Y de preferencia, cuando no tengas que preguntármelo, cuando pueda ser más espontáneo. 

Buckley abrió la boca, realmente tenía algunas cosas para decirle como que momentos han tenido bastantes, incluso durante el sexo, o que la única razón por la que termina preguntando es porque no sabe dónde está parado ni qué tan comprometidos están el uno con el otro. Pero selló los labios, dispuesto a dejarle estar, a devolverle el mismo mutismo que él le entrega y quizá, hacerle notar que tampoco es fácil estar en su lugar. 

Díaz bufó, consciente de las emociones que estaba desprendiendo de su amante. De la tristeza, la decepción, la ansiedad y la ira. Todas ellas contenidas en ese gran cuerpo que se tensa y tiembla presa de la represión. Y él sabe, claro que lo hace, que lo que siente por Buck es algo más que simple curiosidad o atracción física, sabe que es más que un hombre que le hace sentir sumamente satisfecho durante el sexo. Pero cuando quiere decirlo, algo cierra su garganta y se lo impide. 

Como una fuerza superior a sus deseos.  
Invisible, pero firme. 

― Dame tiempo ¿sí? Solo un poco más. 

― ¿Cuánto, Eddie? Llevamos seis meses saliendo. ¿Otros seis? ¿Un año? Y mientras qué, sigo sintiéndome como el único enamorado de los dos, el único esperando más que una relación física. 

― No tenemos solo una relación física, Buck. Joder, no nos vemos solo para tener sexo. 

― Últimamente así parece. 

― ¡Porque tengo que entrenarme para controlar esta mierda de la licantropía! ― Rugió, con los ojos matizándose de ese azul metálico que el rubio sabe significa que la parte lobuna de su novio intenta tomar el control. 

― No estamos llegando a ningún lado, Eddie. Y no quiero estresarme más, no ahora. Iré con Maddie, cuando hayas encontrado tus respuestas, puedes buscarme. Pero te lo advierto, si te toma demasiado tiempo podría ser tarde para nosotros. 

― Buck. 

― No. ― Dijo tajante, firme. Necesitado. ― Necesito estar lejos de ti, y tú de mí. 

…

Para cuando Hale y Stilinski llegaron a LA, la noticia de la “separación” de sus amigos ya les había sido notificada por el propio Buckley. El lobo condujo hasta el domicilio que el rubio les enviara por texto, la casa de su hermana Maddie. Ahí dejó a su novio, mientras él se encargaría de indagar lo que pasaba con su beta. 

Stilinski abrazó con cariño a Buckley, tras ser recibido por él y presentado con su hermana, que ha tomado el día libre para poder estar con su hermano y recibir la inesperada noticia de su embarazo. Hubo pues necesidad de contarle algunos detalles, incluyendo hablar específicamente de la cualidad sobrenatural de Hale, y cómo él compartió su don con Díaz. Razón por la que, mágica o milagrosamente ahora es un hombre embarazado. 

― Tenemos un amigo en Beacon Hills que sabe mucho de esto, así que le pedí de favor que hiciera una especie de libro de consulta para ti, Buck. También me pidió que te compartiera su información de contacto, en caso de que surja algo que no encuentres en el libro que compiló para la ocasión. Y está buscando otros como él que estén más cerca de ti, en caso de ser necesario. 

― ¿Te refieres a posibles complicaciones naturales? Como en un embarazo femenino. ― Preguntó Maddie, atenta a todo lo que el castaño les estaba diciendo. 

― Sí, pero sobre todo por las complicaciones sobrenaturales de las que no estará exento. 

La morena suspiró, sujetando con cariño la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo. 

― No estarás solo, Buck. Con Eddie o sin él saldremos adelante. Me tienes a mí, y sabes que tendrás a Chim, Hen, Bobby, Athena y todos en la estación. 

― Sé que sí, Mad. ― Sonrió, sintiéndose mejor con la compañía de su hermana y del castaño. 

Pero sin poder negar que le faltaba la persona más importante para su corazón.   
Eddie. 

…

Hale ha ido primero al departamento de sus amigos, pero al no encontrar ahí a Díaz, se vio en la necesidad de usar el olfato. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía perduraban resquicios del aroma de la mujer lobo en el ambiente. Y que estuviera en el departamento de los chicos solo significaba que Díaz había estado en contacto diario con ella. 

Tras un buen par de horas siguiendo el rastro, finalmente lo encontró en un barrio en los suburbios. Un edificio con pinta de almacén abandonado que servía como guarida para una manada de hombres lobo. Lo que le faltaba a Hale, tener que entrar en territorio ajeno. 

Ni bien puso un pie en los alrededores, fue consciente de que su presencia era evidente para la manada. Los podía escuchar moviéndose con sigilo, probablemente apostándose en puestos estratégicos en caso de que una batalla fuera necesaria. Hale esperaba que no, no le apetecía regresar a lado de su novio con desagradables olores impregnados en unas ropas que seguramente no escaparían ilesas. 

― Derek, ¿qué haces aquí? ― Díaz le preguntó, haciéndole frente en cuanto entró por la gran puerta corrediza de metal. 

― Esa es mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces en la casa de otra manada que no es la tuya? ― Hale procuró mantenerse incólume, con el cuerpo más bien relajado, y los ojos fijos en el moreno. 

― Fui bien recibido, y he estado aprendiendo más sobre todo esto de ser licántropo. ¿Es un problema? 

― Lo es, Eddie. Visto que Buck está en casa de su hermana desde hace al menos una semana. 

― Ese asunto es entre él y yo, no te compete. 

― Lo hace. Y a menos que quieras ventilar tu vida privada con una manada extraña, será mejor irnos. 

― Eres más extraño que esta manada, Derek. Que hayas pasado un mes tratando de enseñarme todo cuanto podías, no te hace más cercano a mí que mi propia gente. Esta es mi ciudad. 

Hale vio a algunos lobos y lobas salir, algunos llevaban uniformes de brigadas de bomberos, de emergencias y de la policía. Entiende por qué Díaz se siente cómodo e identificado, por qué les consideraría más manada que él. Pero Hale es Hale y un “no” por respuesta no entra en su vocabulario alfa. Además, se lo debe a Buck, se lo prometió a Stiles. 

― Me parece que este es el momento en el que das media vuelta, alfa. ― Fue entonces la mujer lobo que ya conociera Hale de antes. Su olor le produjo náuseas y una ira inconfundible. 

Se da cuenta de inmediato de que ella es la culpable de todo. Porque hay un ligero olor a canela y sándalo emergiendo de la mujer. Intuye que es el colgante que lleva alrededor del cuello. 

― ¿Dónde está el alfa? Hablaré con él y resolveremos esto respetando los territorios. 

― Nosotros no tenemos un alfa. Somos libres, elegimos a dónde ir y cómo ejercer nuestros poderes. 

― Una manada de betas. ¿Y a todos los has manipulado de la misma manera? 

― No he manipulado a nadie. Están aquí por voluntad, por hermandad. De lo que no debes saber mucho, ya que convertiste a Eddie y luego le dejaste para ir a tu nidito de amor con tu hembra. 

― ¿Entonces para qué el colgante? Sé lo suficiente, Lenora. Y sé que no te ha dado los resultados esperados, ya que Eddie no ha terminado su relación con Buck. Y eso es porque en realidad lo ama, pero tus tontos jueguitos mantienen cerrada su garganta para expresarlo. 

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Díaz preguntó a Hale primero, pero de inmediato se giró hacia la loba, haciéndole el mismo cuestionamiento. ― Lenora, ¿qué significa? 

― No lo escuches, Eddie. Quiere ponerte en nuestra contra. 

― Lo hueles, ¿no, Eddie? Los aromas que desprende el colgante en su cuello. En la magia celta son básicos para hechizos de amor. 

― ¿Lenora? 

― No es verdad. Acepté que me dejaras cuando decidiste salir con ese bombero, ¿verdad? Si quisiera hechizarte no estarías con él, no lo habrías estado nunca. ― Gruñó, poniéndose más a la defensiva de lo que esperaba. 

Díaz achicó la mirada, e intentó quitarle el colgante a la loba pero ella se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás, protegiendo el pequeño colgante, un pequeño cristal con esencias dentro, brillando tenuemente a la luz de la luna. 

― ¿Lo ves, Eddie? Se ha puesto nerviosa. ¿Todavía vas a confiar en ella? ¿O escucharás de una vez por todas a tu instinto? 

― ¡Cállate! ― Lenora gritó, enseñando los colmillos y revelando las garras. 

En cuanto ella se transformó, todos los otros betas le imitaron, comenzando a acercarse y mirando fijamente a Hale. El pelinegro gruñó, justo lo que quería evitar y parecía que no podría zafarse. 

― ¿Qué están haciendo? Lenora, basta. 

― ¿No lo ves? Intenta ponerte en contra de nosotros, solo porque no nos considera manada adecuada para ti. 

― Derek es mi alfa. Si ustedes lo atacan, será a su lado donde me plantaré. 

― Pero Eddie… 

― Es instinto, Lenora. Tú lo sabes. 

― En ese caso, solo tendremos que encargarnos del alfa, darle caza y serás libre. Libre para pertenecer sin correas invisibles a un líder que no se preocupa por ti. 

Hale adoptó parte de su naturaleza, centrándose de momento en el color de sus ojos, dejando ver el azul purpúreo en ellos. Solo con eso la manada de betas titubeó, y cuando le escucharon aullar. Todos ellos escondieron la cola entre las patas, reculando entre gruñidos quedos y una actitud sumisa que ni Lenora pudo evitar expresar. Porque Hale no era un alfa cualquiera, era un alfa evolucionado, capaz de imponer su voluntad incluso sobre manadas que no fueran la suya. Particularmente si dicha manada no tenía realmente un vínculo que los uniera, si estaban ahí sin un alfa solo por los caprichos de una loba. 

…

De regreso al departamento de la mayor Buckley, Hale puso al tanto a Díaz sobre lo que realmente le había estado pasando. También tuvieron que hacer un viaje express al bosque, para desintoxicar al moreno, por suerte (encomienda preventiva de Stiles) llevaba en la cajuela suficientes ingredientes como para elaborar el antídoto para lo que Lenora se había ingeniado en meter en el sistema del moreno. 

― Entiendo por qué siempre había un olor de ella en ti. No era solo porque convivieras con su manada, era porque te estaba hechizando. 

― ¿No funcionó? 

― Obviamente no. Incluso estabas listo para unirte a mí en caso de que hubiera pelea. Significa que no hizo el hechizo apropiadamente, o, lo que más creo, que tu amor por Buck es mucho más fuerte. 

― ¿Cómo está Buck? 

― Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Y hables apropiadamente con él. ahora, relájate, esto no te va a gustar. 

Hale inyectó algo directamente en la yugular. La vena se coloreó de un color carmín negruzco mientras descendía desde el cuello hasta el pecho, subiendo rápidamente por su cara hasta el cerebro. Durante el proceso, Díaz experimentó un agonizante dolor que aceleró su corazón a punto del colapso, de una forma tan intensa que incluso fue capaz de sentir cómo el sonido de sus propios latidos le taladraba los oídos. El dolor llegó y se fue en cosa de un minuto, pero le dejó agotado, casi al punto de caer dormido. Lo cual hizo ni bien subió de nuevo al auto del pelinegro, perdiendo la conciencia durante todo el trayecto. 

La noche había caído cuando arribaron al departamento de Maddie, Stilinski y Hale se despidieron, una reserva de hotel ya les esperaba. Díaz y Buckley estaban incómodos uno junto al otro, pero Maddie sabiendo que lo que necesitaban es espacio para hablar, anunció que saldría con su novio Chimmey. 

― Eddie, ¿puedo irme tranquila? 

― Sí, Maddie. Lamento las molestias, hablaré con Buck y luego nos iremos a nuestro departamento. 

― Está bien, pueden quedarse esta noche. De todas formas tú y yo hablaremos después. 

― Sí. 

Díaz no necesitó pensar mucho acerca de lo que sería esa charla. Seguro le reñiría por su comportamiento de los últimos días. Como fuera, cosa a cosa, ahora lo importante es hablar con su novio. 

― ¿Cerveza? ― Ofreció, habiendo comprado antes de entrar al coto donde se ubica el departamento de su cuñada. 

― No puedo tomar. ― Respondió de inmediato, sirviéndose un cambio un vaso de agua. 

― ¿Te sientes mal? 

― He tenido náuseas y mareo desde hace una semana. 

― ¿Igual que Stiles antes de que se marcharan? 

Bukley se limitó a asentir. Díaz bebió de su cerveza. Aclarando luego la garganta con nerviosismo. 

― Buck, sé que una disculpa no será suficiente pero, necesito comenzar por eso. Lo siento. ― Dijo, con toda la honestidad que podía reunir en ese momento. ― Siento haber sido tan distante contigo todos estos días, caí demasiado fácil en la trampa de Lenora. Y Derek dijo que estaba hechizándome, y yo estúpidamente ni me di cuenta. 

― Stiles me explicó antes de que llegaras. Derek le llamó para decirle y él me puso al corriente. 

― ¿Estás muy enojado conmigo? 

― Estoy decepcionado, pero también entiendo que no fue tu culpa propiamente. 

― Fue mi culpa. No del todo, pero todavía lo fue. Pero Buck, hay algo que he querido decirte y no podía. ― Aclaró de nuevo la garganta, y se levantó, arrodillándose frente al rubio, tomando su mano y apretándola con cariño. ― Te amo, Evan Buckley. 

La expresión del rubio fue de la sorpresa a la sonrisa radiante y las mejillas coloradas surcadas por lágrimas. 

― ¿Lo haces? ― Preguntó, sorbiendo la nariz y sintiéndose vergonzosamente bobo. 

Díaz sonrío. Levantándose y abrazándole con cariño. 

― Lo hago. Te amo, Buck. 

― ¿A pesar de que tu familia no lo comprenda? 

― Si mi familia no lo comprende da lo mismo, todavía seguiré enamorado de ti. 

― Estoy embarazado, Eddie. ― Soltó de pronto. 

Como si supiera que ese era el momento justo para decirlo. Porque Eddie le ama, y está dispuesto a enfrentar a su propia familia por él. 

Cuando Díaz le escuchó tuvo el pensamiento de haber oído mal. Pero ni bien detectó el latir apresurado de su novio y cómo se tensaba entre sus brazos, supo que había escuchado muy bien. Así que se separó, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. 

― Eres un hombre, Buck. 

― Lo sé. Cosas mágicas del mundo sobrenatural. Stiles dijo que no es solo sobre licántropos, que hay otras criaturas… 

― Olvida eso, me lo cuentas con más detalle después. ¿Estás embarazado? ¿Como que te crecerá el vientre porque hay un bebé desarrollándose en tu interior? 

Buckley asintió, mirando tímidamente a su novio. 

― Sé que no es planeado, que nunca hablamos sobre paternidad ni nada, porque apenas llevamos meses juntos pero, ¿vas a estar conmigo en esto? 

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Buck? Claro que voy a estar contigo, es decir, ¡tendremos un hijo! ― Exclamó, finalmente saliendo de su propio estupor y sonriendo ampliamente. 

Ese tipo de sonrisa que abarca todo el rostro, que tira de las comisuras de sus labios y contagia el brillo de sus ojos. Estrechó un poco más el abrazo, solo para aflojar de inmediato y disculparse antes de besarle repetidamente los labios. 

― ¿De cuánto estás? 

― Siete semanas. 

― ¿Cuándo supiste? 

― Hace una semana. 

Díaz frunció el ceño. Buckley se tensó. 

― No estoy así por ti, Buck. Relájate. Me molesta saber que seguro no me lo habías dicho por cómo estuve comportándome. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de tus síntomas. 

― Estabas siendo manipulado por Lenora. 

― No la menciones. A partir de ahora su nombre o la manada a la que pertenece no existe para nosotros. 

― Pensé que te gustaba. 

― Nunca. Incluso antes de que te confesaras, solo era algo físico, sin importancia. Me gustas tú, Buck. Te quiero, te amo. Voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo. 

― Stiles dice que en unos días serás capaz de escuchar con tu súper oído los latidos de su corazón. 

― ¿En serio? Voy a estar muy atento. 

― Stiles y Derek también serán papás. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Stiles tiene casi tres meses. ¿Sabes qué más? 

― Mh. 

― Son tres. ― Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, casi como si estuviera contando un secreto que no debía. 

― ¿Tres bebés? ¿Trillizos? 

― Sí. ¿Te imaginas que nosotros también tuviéramos tres? 

― Creo que sería una locura, pero una que me haría inmensamente feliz. Tres, dos, uno. No importa Buck, soy feliz sabiendo que seremos papás. Tú y yo, sangre nuestra. 

Díaz ha vuelto a ser el chico cariñoso que era cuando comenzaron a salir. El chico sonriente que no duda en besarle cada dos por tres, aprovechar cada oportunidad para mimarle, para hacerle sentir querido. Ahora no solo con sus acciones, sino también con sus palabras. 

― Tendremos que ir planeando qué haremos cuando se te note. Y también sobre el trabajo, no podrás participar en el cuerpo activo, Bobby te podría conseguir algo de trabajo administrativo, al menos hasta que alcances el séptimo mes de embarazo. Espera, ¿los cuidados serán aplicables como un embarazo femenino? 

Buckley sonrió, luego se animó en hablarle sobre el libro que Stiles le había dejado. Así fue la reconciliación. Así Díaz se volvió parte de su vida otra vez. 

Así, comenzaban la peculiar travesía hacia la paternidad. 

…

Cuando la tripa comenzó a notársele al castaño, el lobo comenzó a ser también más territorial. Poco dejaba que se le acercaran, incluso de su suegro poco se fiaba. Deaton había explicado que era algo propio de su naturaleza lobuna, preocupado por el bienestar de su camada próxima a nacer. 

Así que hubo que lidiar con ese humor suyo tan poco tolerante. Las únicas personas que podían acercarse al joven Stilinski sin que Hale gruñera o enseñara los colmillos eran Melissa y Deaton, porque ellos estaban llevando el control prenatal de sus cachorros. 

Sobre el cuarto mes de gestación, el castaño supo también cuán amoroso podía ser un lobo con su pareja preñada. Y es que la forma en que Hale le hacía el amor no le dejaba espacio alguno para dudar de su compromiso con él, de la forma en que sus sentimientos estaban sobre la misma página, en una sintonía que no podía ser clasificada de otra manera que no fuese: amándose. 

― Derek~. ― El suspiro que vibró en los labios del castaño fue producto de las grandes palmas que acariciaban su tripa. Ahí donde un bulto más evidente dejaba entrever su estado de gestación. 

― Estás cada día más hermoso, Stiles. ― Murmuró, con los labios pegados a la piel algo más suave desde que al castaño Melissa le había recomendado algunas cremas para mantenerla hidratada. Además de otros cuidados que estaba teniendo, y en los que él participaba sí o sí cada día. 

― Te has vuelto todo un romántico~. ― Sonrió con un brillito de burla en las castañas pupilas. 

― ¿No es mejor así? ― Preguntó, subiendo al pecho de su novio, lamiendo gentilmente un pezón, sabiendo que últimamente también los tiene más sensibles y oscuros. 

― Ng~ me gustas en todas tus facetas, Derek. ― Suspiró, lamiéndose el labio superior antes de atrapar el inferior con sus dientes. ― También me gusta cuando eres un poco más atento y acaricias otras partes de mi cuerpo. ― Sugerente, el castaño separó sus piernas, elevando la pelvis con la intención de hacerle notar su despierta entrepierna. 

Hale enarcó una ceja con aire divertido, bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de su novio y luego arropó el tronco con la siniestra, apoyando el cuerpo de lado junto a su amante de manera que pudiera contemplarle a su antojo. Porque le gusta ver cómo su respiración se altera, la forma en que deja los labios entreabiertos y su mirada se transforma en deseo puro. 

― ¿Va a ser así todo el embarazo? 

― ¿Yo siendo un joven calenturiento que quiere sexo cada dos por tres como si estuviera en celo? ― Su novio asintió por toda respuesta, presionando la yema del dedo índice en la abertura de la cabeza fálica. El castaño soltó un jadeo más largo mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un intenso rosado. ― Ya lo creo que sí, pero en mi defensa ¡ng! ― Gimoteó cuando la mano del lobo descendió a sus testículos, apretando gentilmente y tirando hacia abajo, provocándole nuevos espasmos de placer. ― Joder. 

― Eres sensible por todas partes, Stiles. Tu cuerpo se ha convertido en un ente de lujuria. 

― Cállate~ es tu culpa. 

― ¿Mía? 

― ¿Quién sino me convirtió en la hembra alfa de la manada? 

Hale sonrió, enseñando la perfecta dentadura antes de inclinarse y besarle apasionadamente. Entre besos y suspiros, Stilinski siguió recibiendo las atenciones de manos de su novio, pero tras algunos minutos no era suficiente. Él quería sentirle también, hacerle perder la cordura y que se rindiera a los banales placeres del acto sexual matizado por los sentimientos mutuos. Así que le bastó una mirada, una sonrisa y empujar a su hombre por el pecho para instruirle tumbarse boca arriba, después él se colocó sobre su cuerpo en sentido contrario, de manera que pudieran adoptar ese típico y magnífico 69 en el que pudieran complacerse simultáneamente. 

Stilinski sujetó el endurecido miembro del lobo entre sus manos, sonriendo mientras se limitaba a acariciar con su lengua la cabeza, presionando ocasionalmente en la hendidura pero sin hacer más que aquello por tortuosos minutos. Hasta que el gruñido exasperado de su amante resonó desde el fondo de su garganta indicándole mayor atención. El castaño agachó más su cabeza, mirándole desde aquella postura. Los ojos verdes del mayor le traspasaron como finas luces reflejando su alma. 

No tuvo corazón para torturarle más, así que llevó el miembro a su boca, deslizando los labios hasta que la cabeza rozó la campanilla, ahuecó las mejillas y fue más allá, albergándole en la profundidad de su garganta. Salivó y tuvo arcadas, pero no le importó, porque lejos de asquearle eran esos gloriosos momentos en que sentía con mayor poder sobre su hombre, sabiendo que solo él y nadie más que él conocía las formas exactas de provocarle las cúspides de su libido. 

Al tiempo, Hale usaba lubricante para dilatar la cavidad anal de su novio, dos de sus dígitos entraban y salían de aquel estrecho pasaje, ocasionalmente los dejaba dentro y frotaba las paredes internas con las yemas, buscaba el punto sensible y presionaba sobre él con gentileza sabiendo que los gemidos de su novio morirían contra su pene pues ocupaba todo el espacio de su boca. 

Se sentía poderoso. No como alfa, sino como hombre.   
Enamorado de su otra mitad. Su compañero de vida. 

Y de un momento a otro las caricias de Hale mutaron cuando alcanzó el vientre y sus manos recorrieron la curva que acentuaba la tripa. Y fue algo mágico y romántico a partes iguales, Stilinski frenó sus atenciones y entrecerró los ojos cuando al tiempo en que las fuertes manos le acariciaban la tripa con inusitada ternura, la boca del lobo tragaba su hombría y le succionaba con devota pasión. 

Que abrazara el orgasmo al poco tiempo no era culpa suya, que llorara de pura felicidad y placer cuando se giró y montó a su novio, tampoco. Que Hale le mirara con absoluta adoración, era solo la consecuencia natural de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta. 

La persona para la que había nacido.   
Por quien podía asumir todos los cambios que vinieran. 

…

En cambio, para Buckley en LA, los cuidados estaban a cargo de su hermana Maddie, y tenían ciertas asesorías vía videollamada con Deaton de tanto en tanto. Pero tal como el alfa, el beta también mostraba ciertos comportamientos recelosos cuando se le acercaban a su amante, y se pronunciaron cuando entró en el último trimestre del embarazo. 

― ¿Quién era? ― Preguntó el moreno ni bien salió de la ducha, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y gotas todavía resbalando por el contorno de su cara, dibujando figuras por el resto de su cuerpo. 

Buckley se quedó embobado unos instantes, relamiéndose y recreándose la pupila. Como no llevara realmente nada de ropa interior debajo. 

― Buck. ― Gruñó, advirtiendo que poca paciencia le quedaba. 

― Estaba aquí, imaginándome lo sexy que te ves y cómo me estás poniendo cachondo, y tú solo te concentras en saber quién era. Te recuerdo que pedimos comida china, porque tengo antojo. Y no iba a llegar sola cuando es a domicilio. 

― Hueles a felicidad. 

― ¡Porque llegó mi antojo! La comida, bruto. 

Díaz sonrió con altanería. Olvidándose de su ataque de celos. 

― ¿No decías de fantasear con mi sexy cuerpo? 

― Ya no, por celoso. Tus hijos y yo vamos a comernos toda la comida, para que aprendas a controlar tus celos lobunos, idiota. ― Gimoteó, haciéndose el ofendido y toda la cosa. 

Y era lindo e inspiraba pura ternura. Porque estaba ahí, un tipo con entrenamiento de bombero, alto, musculoso y un vientre enorme de siete meses donde dos cachorros juguetean bastante últimamente, moviéndose por todos lados como si estuvieran haciendo natación o a saber dios qué. Pero estaba adorable, con su rostro regordete y la ropa holgada, con esas expresiones de victoria que también ponían cachondo al moreno. 

― Bien, tú come tu comida china. Yo puedo comerte a ti. 

― ¡Oh no, claro que no! ¡Eddie~! 

…

Pronto el noveno mes de gestación para Stilinski estaba ahí, con su rebosante y muy pesada tripa haciendo estragos a su columna vertebral. Y razón por la que se frustraba casi todo el tiempo, incapaz de hacer muchas cosas porque no puede. Que si le estorba la tripa, que si es pesado, que si le duelen los pies o la cintura o la espalda, ¡le duele todo! 

Así que han encontrado un remedio relativamente sencillo a su estrés. Constantes videollamadas con Buckley en LA. 

― En la estación ya comienzan a pelear sobre los nombres que deberíamos ponerle a nuestros bebés. 

― Derek y yo tuvimos que decirle a la familia que sería una decisión exclusivamente nuestra, me estaban volviendo loco con todas sus opiniones. Todos quieren bautizar a nuestros cachorros. ¿Sabes cómo quería ponerles Scott? 

― ¿Cómo? 

― Clark, Bruce y Diana. 

― ¿Por los cómics? 

― Sí, porque según Scott le haremos honor ya que yo soy el Batman de mi Superman, y nuestra celestina es la Mujer Maravilla. Pero le digo, no tiene lógica, porque no soy asquerosamente millonario como Bruce Wayne, aunque sí soy un humano que saca todo el potencial posible sin tener súper-poderes, y Derek sí pega como Superman porque simplemente él es un súper hombre. ¡Y no tenemos una celestina! La cuestión es que Derek también es asquerosamente rico. 

― ¿Lo es? 

― Sí. Tipo “los hijos de mis hijos, de mis hijos, no necesitarán trabajar para llevar una vida de reyes por el resto de sus vidas”. ― Dijo, usando voz de radio que, la verdad, no iba mucho con su imagen y solo logró que el rubio se riera como desquiciado. 

― Pues qué afortunado eres, yo todavía no sé cómo haremos para sacar adelante a nuestros bebés y pagar todas las cuentas puntualmente. 

― No te preocupes, como buen alfa que es, y de corazón noble, Derek les echará una mano. 

― No lo dije en ese sentido, Stiles. 

― Sé que no, pero todavía ayudaremos. En parte es nuestra culpa que tengan que atravesar por tantas complicaciones. Pero más que nada, somos amigos, familia, manada. 

Buckley sonrió. Todavía no se acostumbra a la idea de los lazos tan estrechos que parecen ir implícitos cuando se habla de la manada. Pero le basta con ver el orgullo matizado en los ojos de Stilinski para darse cuenta de que es mejor simplemente confiar. 

― ¿Tienes todo listo para el gran día? 

― Sí, maleta y todo. Y Derek ya no sale de casa por nada del mundo. Ahora está metido en la cocina, preparando la cena. 

― Eddie también cocina, pero no lo hace si no me tiene metido con él. Le gusta que esté probando los platillos en todo el proceso. 

― Manías de nuestros novios, eh. 

― Sí, pero los queremos igual. 

― Por supuesto. Y, ¿cómo vas tú? ¿todo bien con los nenes? 

― Sí. Aunque ya no consigo acomodarme en ninguna postura para dormir. A veces funciona que Eddie esté ahí, y en otras ocasiones tiene que irse a la otra habitación. Deaton y Maddie coincidieron en que puede ser que mi nena ame a su papá, pero que el nene esté celoso. Deaton dijo que es probable que se trate de un alfa puro, o algo de eso. 

― ¡Genial! 

― No estoy seguro, es un martirio querer dormir y que una quiera, pero el otro no. 

― Ya no falta mucho, y de todas formas les adoras. 

― Como loco. Estoy enamorado de mis bebés. 

Ambos sonrieron, entendiéndose perfectamente en ese punto. 

― Uy, espera, viene una. ― Gruñó el castaño, frunciendo el entrecejo y comenzando a respirar como le enseñaron en las clases. 

Buckley imitó su respiración por mera empatía. Y fue testigo a través del monitor de la llegada inmediata de Hale, la forma en que le ayudó a su novio a respirar, atento a sus signos de dolor y tomando los tiempos de duración y de llegada de otra contracción. Después de todo se acercan cada día a la fecha programada, pero saben bien que los pequeños bien podrían nacer un poco antes. 

― Uf, se ponen más intensas cada día. ― Dijo, sonriendo como si no estuviera la mar de cansado. 

― Ya voy viendo lo que me espera. Te dejaré para que cenes y descanses apropiadamente, Stiles. 

― De acuerdo. Nos hablamos mañana, ok. 

― Ok, hasta luego Derek~. 

― Hasta luego, Buck. Saluda a Eddie de mi parte también. 

…

Cuando sus amigos de la 118 llegaron a casa para visitarlos, todavía estaban discutiendo sobre los nombres que deberían ponerle a sus hijos. Chimmey y Bobby eran los más entusiastas, Hen en cambio se había limitado a entregar una lista de parte de su esposa, pero segura de que al final la decisión era exclusiva de la pareja. Maddie no opinaba mucho tampoco, pero se iba dando una idea de lo que le esperaría si ella se embarazaba en el futuro. De pronto se sentía más reacia que nunca. Con suerte y pese a que Chimmey estaba todo entusiasta, han aclarado que ninguno de ellos está listo para la paternidad. 

― Robert. 

― Howard. 

Eran los nombres que más mencionaban Bobby y Chimmey respectivamente. 

― Por un momento he terminado pensando en que ustedes son fans de Avengers. 

― No es por Robert Downey Jr. ― Rumió el capitán. 

― Tampoco por Howard Stark. Probablemente. ― Dijo en tono bromista Chimmey. 

― Como sea, por qué siguen peleando por eso, Eddie y yo ya decidimos los nombres. 

― ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles fueron los ganadores? ― Preguntó interesada Maddie. 

― Lo sabrán cuando nazcan. 

― ¡Buck! 

…

El nacimiento de la camada Hale-Stilinski sucedió en medio de un particular caos de emociones. John Stilinski y Derek Hale eran los más emocionados, con suerte al lobo le han permitido presenciar la cesárea en la sala de operaciones. Estaba junto a su novio, sosteniendo su mano y perdiendo color en la piel al ver en vivo, directo y a todo color el proceso de la operación. Pero ni bien uno a uno sus bebés abandonaron el vientre del castaño y les escuchaba llorar, su rostro se contorsionaba entre miles de emociones, la felicidad, el miedo ante la inevitable sensación primeriza frente a la paternidad, el amor, el agradecimiento y tanto más se dibujaron en sus facciones y provocaron sus lágrimas. 

El castaño poco podía ver, medio atontado por la anestesia local y el cansancio, se supo contagiado por las emociones de su amante y recibió flojito los labios de su novio cuando se acercó para besarle casto entre palabras de agradecimiento y muchos te amo. 

Así llegaron al mundo Maximus, Leónidas y Luna.   
Era un poco absurdo pero habían respetado las peculiaridades de Stiles. E incluso demandó felicitación por contenerse y no usar nombres de su adorada saga de Star Wars. 

― Tendrá la fortaleza de Maximus, como un lobo gladiador que luchará por la justicia o algo así, déjenme que son mis quebraderos. Y Leónidas porque será un auténtico guerrero espartano, todo fuerza y valores bien cimentados. Y se llamará Luna porque fue concebida en la luna llena, y porque me da la gana. 

Nada más recordar sus aspavientos caprichosos, Hale sonreía como el lobo idiota enamorado que es. 

― Con quién me engañas en tu pensamiento ¿eh? ― Preguntó con voz pastosa el castaño, agradeciendo con la mirada que su novio le ofreciera un poco de agua para refrescar su garganta. 

― Con nuestros hijos. ― Respondió sin ápice de duda. Todo felicidad en sus ojos verdes. 

― ¿Dónde están? 

― Justo aquí, Stiles. ― Murmuró con cariño, ayudándole a sentarse mejor en la cama y señalando a lado, en la especie de pestaña con que estaba diseñada la cama para que los bebés fueron acercados lo más pronto y próximo posible a la madre. Padre, en este caso. 

Ahí, los tres pequeños dormitaban tranquilamente. 

― Ya les revisaron y limpiaron, y como no produces leche materna, les he dado la fórmula que recomendó Melissa. 

― ¿Tanto dormí? 

― No, pero ellos comen prácticamente de inmediato. Tu padre me ayudó a alimentarles, no podían esperar más. 

Stilinski asintió, estirando la siniestra para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de Luna, que estaba más próxima a él. 

― Quiero cargarlos, ¿debería? ¿y si se despiertan? 

― Estarán bien, Stiles. Además, seguro extrañan sentirse cerca de tu corazón y olerte. 

Hale sostuvo a Luna con cuidado, acomodándole en el pecho de su novio, luego acercó a Maximus, dejándole justo en el otro lado del pecho. Ambos bebés seguían dormidos, pero emitieron sonidos en cuanto escucharon los latidos de su padre, claramente más cómodos ahí. Leónidas permaneció en brazos de su otro papá en tanto los primerizos padres encontraban la forma de acunarles a los tres en el pecho del castaño. 

Hale no se contuvo e hizo un montón de fotos y videos. A veces incluyéndose, en otras ocasiones centrado en su pareja e hijos. Como fuera, después de unos momentos de privada felicidad, la familia comenzó a entrar en partes. Primero John, que no se contuvo al llorar y besar la frente de su hijo, felicitándole por su gran trabajo para traer al mundo a sus nietos, y mucho más. Era un abuelo dichoso. 

Después entraron los McCall, y así sucesivamente toda la manada. La travesía no está terminada, solo tuvieron una breve parada. 

…

Parada que emularon sus amigos en LA. El nacimiento de los pequeños de la familia Díaz-Buckley se adelantó casi una semana. Pero gozaron de buena salud y no hubo complicación alguna. 

Y al fin familia y amigos supieron los nombres ganadores de la parejita.   
Christina y Alexander. 

― ¿Cómo te sientes? 

― Creo que tengo entumecido todo el cuerpo aún, porque no siento gran dolor. 

― Maddie dijo que el efecto de la anestesia pasaría en unos momentos más, pero que si notabas un dolor insoportable le avisáramos de inmediato. 

― Todavía está nerviosa porque fue un embarazo masculino. Pero presiento que estaré bien. 

La pareja sonrió, y se permitieron un corto beso mientras que cada uno tenía a uno de sus bebés en brazos, alimentándoles con mamila y mucho cuidado. 

― El reto será sobrevivir los cuidados postparto sin que quiera meterme al gimnasio. 

― ¿Sigues con eso, Buck? 

― ¡Subí 15 kilos! 

― Perfectamente normal. Maddie te lo explicó muchas veces. 

― Pero ahora que nacieron, todavía pienso que me sentiré gordo. 

― Estás perfecto. ― Aseguró, besándole de nuevo, algo más largo y tierno. ― Y cuando Maddie lo diga, ejercitaremos juntos, poco a poco. 

Buckley suspiró, asintiendo con aire derrotado. De todas formas haría lo que fuera por su salud, porque de ninguna manera se expondría, no cuando tiene tanta felicidad por la que mirar solo hacia el futuro. 

Un futuro que pintaba lleno de experiencias para las que nadie le prepararía. Ni a él ni a su novio. Pero para las que estaba más que dispuesto enfrentar. 

Porque eso que tienen ambas parejas, es como el fuego en el corazón.   
Un fuego eterno que está destinado a mantenerse encendido.   
Con la fuerza de los profundos sentimientos compartidos. 

  
FIN


End file.
